Reformation, Revenge and Repentance
by TheWhiteRabbit67
Summary: Harry Potter has made some changes after his self-dubbed 'failures' at the MoM. He is now able to do magic out of school, and he is able to do it with deadly force and accuracy. M for sex, violence, and language. HP/NT and probably HP/NT/BL. Powerful!Harr
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter franchise. This was written _purely_ for fun and to provide entertainment for others who enjoy the world of Harry Potter fan fiction.

Reformation, Revenge and Repentance

The normal day at the Dursley Household for sixteen year-old Harry Potter consisted of an early and extremely rude wake-up call. Next, pointless housework including cleaning his overweight slob of a cousin, Dudley's room. The rest of the bespectacled boy's day consisted of either trying to avoid getting the shit beat out of him by his uncle or trying to avoid getting the shit beat out of him by his cousin and his gang of hoodlums.

The past two and a half weeks had not been normal days at the Dursley Household, though. Harry was two and a half weeks into the summer holiday after his fifth year at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The worst year of his life thus far. He had been tortured, lied to, found out he had been lied to for his entire life by someone he believed to be a friend and even considered a grandfather, and worst of all, his actions had gotten his Godfather, Sirius Black, killed because he was unable to shield his mind from Voldemort and his intrusions. Harry tried to blame Sirius' death on Snape for his horrible teaching skills or Dumbledore for keeping so many important things from him, but in the end, he knew that it was his fault, and if it was the last thing he was going to do, he would protect all of his friends to the best of his abilities without letting Dumbledore's lies and misleadings and false protection. He refused to allow himself to be no more than he old man's pawn anymore, he refused to be nothing but a tool for a game that the Headmaster thought he had planned out perfectly.

Things had beed different for Harry ever since he had returned home after Sirius' death a month and a half before. When Vernon, Petunia and Dudley had shown up to King's Crossing to pick up Harry, members of the Order had threatened them with curses and hexes if their treatment of Harry did not improve drastically. The improved treatment had lasted for two days before Vernon had snuck up on Harry and proceded to beat the living shit out of him. The Dursley's took him to the hospital so that the neighbors wouldn't expect any abuse. He fed the doctor a bullshit story about getting dragged into a fight at school and was prescribed particularly strong painkillers to help him deal with the pain. The Boy-Who-Lived quickly discovered that the pills, Percocet they were called, or something like that, numbed his pain both physically and emotionally from his recent losses and failures. He began to take more and more, and when he ran out, he charmed the small orange bottle to refill on its own every time it became empty.

The only reason Harry was able to perform magic without Ministry detection was because of his break-in to the Department of Mysteries two months prior. While he was alone, he discovered the device that Fudge used to keep the Trace on Harry and performed a descreet Freezing charm on said device so that he would be able to practice during his Summer holiday to improve his skills, which he discovered he was quite proficient at after pilfering a number of books on Dark Magic, Wandless Magic and Magical Theory from Dumbledore's office by shrinking them and hiding them away without the old man noticing. The magical theory he learned about, along with the pills he took that numbed his pain allowed the scruffy boy to become extremely efficient at wandless, non-verbal, and regular wand propelled magic when he found that willpower, intent, and his vast amount of magical power allowed him to perform magic that would easily match even Dumbledore's skill.

Harry made a promise to himself that he would not allow himself to be pushed around, both by the Dursley's or by members of Dumbledore's precious Order of the Phoenix. His new resentment of Albus Dumbledore came from the large amount of deception he discovered that the old wizard thought was the best way to control Harry and use him as a tool. While at the Ministry, Harry happened upon his family file and found that Dumbledore went against his parent's wishes to keep him away from Lily's blood relatives and for him to live with Sirius or Remus. The fact that Albus had manipulated him so fueled Harry's anger and allowed his magic to be much more powerful. His research of magical theory showed that anger was one of the most proficient ways of bringing out potential, and anger was something that Harry had plenty of.

Unbeknownst to Harry, a meeting at 12 Grimmauld Place was occuring as he thought of his promise to himself to allow himself to be Dumbledore's precious tool any longer. Albus had decided that the blood wards placed upon the Dursley's home was not adequate protection for the boy and had decided to assign an Order member to guard Harry at all times for the remainder of the Summer holiday. Dumbledore decided that one Nymphadora Tonks would be the one to protect Harry along with the wards placed around Number 4 Privet Drive. Tonks had agreed whole-heartedly to the task because of a soft spot she had for the boy ever since she first met him and the fact that she knew Harry was in loads of emotional pain because of the loss of his Godfather, the only true family that the young boy had left, something she shared with him.

After a long session of practicing his wandless and non-verbal magic, Harry decided that it would be a good idea to take a shower. He downed a handful of his pills and headed toward the bathroom across the hall from his room. After a thorough cleaning, Harry returned to his room with a towel wrapped around his waist and decided to train a bit more before going to dinner. As the Percocet began to take effect, Harry's allowed himself to bask in the pleasure that the pills caused him and began to levitate in front of his full-sized mirror that he had conjured. Harry had inedvertantly discovered a way to fly without an object with a flying charm placed upon it and discovered that he could move faster than any broom or magical creature by using his own power to propel himself through the air. Even through the haze of the opiates, he allowed his anger to overcome him and began to levitate in front of his mirror, noticing how the magical training had changed his body from the scrawny boy into a muscular young man.

Closing his eyes, the boy concentrated his magical power not only on levitating himself, but also his wardrobe and double bed. All of a sudden, Harry heard the telltale crack of Apparition behind him and quickly turned himself without losing concentration and summoned his wand to into his hand effortlessly and pointed it at the chest of Nymphadora Tonks, who had decided to surprise Harry with a quick entrance. Harry recognized the young Auror immediately and calmly allowed himself to touch the ground along with his bed and wardrobe, ignoring the look of utter shock on Tonks' face.

"Tonks, what the fuck do you think you're doing here?" The boy snapped at her. After the look of shock passed, Harry found the woman's gaze lowering to his chest and then even lower and realized that she was staring at his body. He quickly waved his wand over his body, clothing himself worldlessly. "Answer me now, what do you think you're doing, popping in to my bedroom unannounced and ogling me?"

She was speechless at what she just witnessed, as well as how well-toned Harry had become. "I, uh, well you see, Dumbledore decided that the, uh, the wards around your house weren't enough and that you should have a personal guard to help protect you." Her stuttering did not go unnoticed by Harry, who's look of anger was replaced by one of smugness.

"Liked what you saw, did you?" His smirk grew even more than before at Tonks' reddening face. "Now I know that the only reason you're here is because the old man decided I need a watcher to protect his precious tool against the Dark Lord."

The Auror was once again shocked at the malice in the boys comment. "Harry, what's happened to you? Why do you speak with such resentment?"

The look of smugness was once again replaced by complete anger. "What's happened to me?" He yelled. "I've found out why Dumbledore insists on keeping me safe, and its not the reason he claims. The old fucker doesn't give a shit about me, only that he knows I'm a pawn in his game to defeat Voldemort because of that goddamned prophecy." When he saw Tonks' sad look, he softened a bit. "I won't allow myself to be manipulated anymore, Tonks. And you know perfectly well that that's what Dumbledore is doing to me."

"Harry, you can trust me. I know of Dumbledore's plans for you and I happen to agree that his ways aren't in your best interests." She had a sad smile on her pretty, heart-shaped face. "But you must know that you are crucial in the defeat of You-Know-Who."

Harry let out a mirthless laugh. "Tonks, his name is Voldemort." He looked angry when she flinched at his name. "For Christ's sake, the stupid name is an anagram from his true name, Tom Marvolo Riddle."

She looked shocked. "I… didn't know that." With that, Harry discovered that his high was completely ruined and summoned the bottle from his nightstand and downed a few more pills. "Harry, what are those?"

"Nothing you need to worry about." At the end of his sentence, the door to his room was thrown open and a purple faced Vernon Dursley came rushing into the room.

"Boy, what in the bloody hell is with all of the racket?" He looked over and saw Tonks standing with a look of slight anger on her face. "And who is this harlot?"

Harry approached his Uncle with a look of pure hatred on his face. "Vernon, you won't speak to my friends like that, now apologize to her before I make you apologize." Tonks was surprised by the way Harry was talking to the man that she knew gave him regular beatings.

Vernon laughed loudly. "You think you can take me, boy? You aren't allowed to use that stick outside of your filthy freak school without being expelled." Harry's fat Uncle grinned widely at the boy. "You remember what happened last time, don't you boy? I'm the reason you're addicted to those wretched pills you insist on taking by the handful." Tonks looked at Harry with a scared look on her face.

Harry dropped his wand and waved his hand at Vernon while uttering the word, "Imperio." Vernon's eyes suddenly became glazed and he faced Tonks. Harry sent his Uncle a telepathic message ordering him to apoligize to Tonks for his insult upon the young woman.

"I apologize for calling you a harlot, miss. Please forgive me." Vernon said with a blank look on his face.

Tonks looked from the fat Dursley to Harry with amazement and horror on her face. "Apology accepted." She said quietly.

Vernon nodded and quietly left the room, closing the door quickly. Tonks walked briskly to Harry and hissed at him. "Harry, what the hell do you think you're doing using an Unforgivable on a muggle? You're sure to be expelled and possibly imprisoned for such actions."

The raven haired boy simply chuckled. "My trace has been removed, and the Ministry is unable to detect wandless magic. No need to worry, beautiful." Harry smiled smugly as he saw Tonks' face light up for the second time in less than ten minutes.

Tonks' look of embarrasment was quickly replaced by a look of worry. "Harry, I need to know how you've improved so much in under two months, nobody can cast Unforgivables wandlessly, not even Albus." She looked down at her feet before speaking again. "And what was your Uncle going on about you being addicted to those pills?"

Harry looked at her with a blank look on his face. "I told you, there's nothing to worry about." He looked back into Tonks' face. "As for my improvement, I decided that after my foolishness got Sirius killed that I would not let myself fail my friends or family again. I nicked a few books from Dumbledore's collection and learned quite a bit that the old fool decided he should keep from me."

"Harry, don't you dare blame yourself for Sirius getting killed." Tonks' yelled once again. "You are just a young man, you can't blame yourself for any such thing. If anything it was Sirius' own fault. He taunted Bellatrix until she got the best of him."

The young man still looked ashamed. "I try to tell myself things like that. I try to blame Dumbledore and Snape for not teaching me to properly shield my mind from Voldemort, for letting the fake vision cause me to fall right into _His_ trap, but in the end, it was nobody's fault but my own. I have to take responsibility for my actions, and I will no longer allow that Dark Lord to push me or my friends around and I will no longer allow them to be threatened or hurt." Harry smiled, almost maliciously. "And the next time I meet up with Lestrange, I'll make what she did to the Longbottom's look like a cakewalk. And then I'll kill her."

The Auror was almost hurt by the boy's words. He had so much pressure on him and he had changed so much since she first met him just a year earlier. "Harry, I'm sorrier than anyone that Sirius is dead, but it's dangerous to think like that. And its dangerous to keep yourself from properly grieving by popping those pills constantly." Harry looked at her angrily for bringing his only escape up once again. "I've had to use those myself, and I know what they do."

"This is the last time I'll say it Tonks, it's my business." Deciding to change the subject, Harry smiled at her. "So what's the deal with y ou popping in on me half-naked, huh? Trying to take advantage of the poor sixteen year old? You are four years older than me Tonks, talk about dangerous." He saw her turn red again. "That's three times I've caused you to resemble a tomato in fifteen minutes. I don't think that's your metamorphmagus abilities showing themselves."

"Oh, shut up. How was I supposed to know that you'd be half naked. I was just trying to surprise you." She then put on a look of amazement again. "How are you able to fly like that without anything charmed to keep you in the air?"

"My, my. Full of questions aren't we Tonks? To be honest, I don't know. One day I was really high and really angry and it just sort of happened." Harry shut up immediately when he mentioned that he was high, but he continued to speak. "Ignore what I just said."

"No Harry, those things are dangerous. You could end up killing yourself." The young woman was almost pleading. "I care about you, Harry. I don't want to see you dead."

"Bullshit. You don't give a flying fuck about me. You're only here to do Dumbledore's bidding." The boy was taken by complete surprise as Tonks bounded towards him and slapped him in the face.

"How dare you tell me how I feel. I happened to volunteer to be your guardian. And not just because of Dumbledore's wishes, but because I really do care about you." Harry noticed tears in her eyes and immediately regretted his words. He couldn't help but think she was deceiving him, so he used his new found powers of Legilimency to probe her mind. Tonks felt a tickle in the back of her head knowing that Harry was searching her mind. Try as she might, she couldn't do anything to stop him from sifting through her thoughts. Harry was dumbfounded when he found that she actually did care about him and his well being, unlike Dumbledore and the rest of the Order minus the Weasley's, Remus and Hermione, who had all but adopted him.

"I'm sorry, Tonks, but you have to understand how I've been lied to and manipulated by almost everyone that has claimed to care about me." He spoke so softly that she almost had trouble hearing him.

Tonks was slightly angered that he invaded her mind without her permission, but she smiled at him slightly. "I know about what has been kept from you, Harry. And I feel that your anger is justified. Please know that I am here to help you. I forgive you and I'm sorry for hitting you." At that exact moment, Tonks' wand began to vibrate as she got an urgent message from Kingsley Shacklebolt telling her of an emergency meeting at 12 Grimmauld place requesting herself and Harry report there immediately. She told Harry and found him with a look of anger on his face.

"Let's get this over with. I don't think I can keep my anger under control for long." Harry told her, and she nodded in understanding.

"Okay, Harry. Just please, try to keep your anger under control. Now, grab onto my arm and we'll Apparate onto the top step of Headquarters." Harry merely smirked at here and soundlessely dissapeared. Tonks couldn't believe her eyes when the young man Apparated in complete silence. She then Apparated herself and found Harry knocking on the front door.

When Dumbledore himself answered the door, Harry had a look of malice on his face, taking Dumbledore by surprise. "Is something the matter, Harry?" He asked in his usual soft voice.

"Nothing at all. I want to get this over with and get back to the hellhole you force me to stay in every summer." Harry said, pushing by the Headmaster. He pullled the bright orange bottle out of his pocket and dry swallowed a handful of his tool of escape.

Tonks walked up to him briskly and whispered into his ear, "Harry, that's the second time in twenty minutes."

Harry looked at her with sadness on his face. "Third time in thirty minutes. Let's get this over with."

"You have to stop this, Harry. You're only going to crash after you realize that you are only hiding behind the haze of those pills to stop your grief." To her annoyance, Harry ignored her and proceeded into the kitchen and leaned against the corner of the room, noticing the person he hated even more than his Headmaster sitting at the end of the table at the opposite side of the room from him, Severus Snape.

At his entrance, the sneer that was ever-present on Snape's face was instantly directed at Harry. It took all of Harry's self control to stop himself from Cruciating the Potion's Master. "Potter, I see you're dealing with your worthless Godfather's death better than most of us thought."

Tonks' hand on his forearm and the wonderful haze caused by the Percocet kept Harry from attacking Snape on the spot, even with the Headmaster, all of the Order and Ron and Hermione present. "I'd hold my tongue if I were you, Snivellus. You truly have no idea what I'm capable of."

Snape's face contorted into one of rage. With a flash, his wand was drawn and pointed directly at Harry, but just as he was about to utter a curse, his wand flew out of his hand and before anyone knew what was happening, Harry was holding Snape's wand, pointing it directly back at him. The look of surprise on everyone's face, including Snape's caused Harry to laugh out loud. "Now, Snivellus, one more comment and I will end you."

If possible, everyone became more shocked at Harry's behavior. Harry was snapped out of his state of rage when the booming voice of Dumbledore shouted, "ENOUGH!" He turned to Harry with a stern but somewhat understanding look on his face. "Harry, I will not tolerate this sort of behavior. I don't know how you are able to perform that kind of magic, but I will not have you act like this, especially towards a Hogwarts teacher."

Harry scowled and sent the wand at Snape with such speed that it hit him in the face and nearly knocked him over. "Whatever, Dumbledore. Please get to the point of this meeting. I do not wish to be in your presence any longer than necessary. I refuse to be your pawn anymore. I know of your manipulation and what you've kept from me. My trip to the Department of Mysteries was not only to save Sirius."

The young man's attitude towards the Headmaster caused Molly to yell at Harry. "Harry, what is wrong with you? That is the Headmaster you are addressing. I will not have you talk to him in that manner."

"I'm sorry if I offended you, Mrs. Weasley, but you do not know of the things I know." He looked at Dumbledore and was surprised to see a look of deep remorse and sadness on his face.

Snape looked at Harry with fear in his eyes but he refused to be intimidated by a sixteen year old boy. "Just like his father and Godfather, cowardly and stupid."

Something inside of Harry snapped. He Apparated to the side of Snape and with a wave of his hand and a red bolt of magic jumping out of his index finger, the Potion's Master fell to the ground, screaming in agony. "I WARNED YOU ONCE, SNAPE. YOU WILL NOT SPEAK OF MY FATHER OR SIRIUS IN THAT MANNER EVER AGAIN. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?" Harry continued to Cruciate Snape until the Order realized the sheer power eminating from Harry and the curse he had placed on Snape. Instantly, Dumbledore tried to stop Harry, but his attempts were completely unsuccessful. It took Remus grabbing Harry from behind and dragging him away to stop the curse from continuing.

Seeing the utter anger and unshed tears in Harry's eyes caused Ron, Hermione, the rest of the Weasley's and even Dumbledore to shed a few tears. The boy shook out of Lupin's grip and stared down at Snape's unconsious form and he turned to see everyone staring at him, once again with looks of utter shock and dismay on their faces. As Dumbledore wiped the few tears he had shed out of remorse and guilt he addressed Harry softly. "Harry, why have you changed so. Do you realize that you just performed an Unforgivable Curse on one of my teachers?"

"Yes, I realize what I've done, and the worthless Death Eater will lose his life the next time he says anything that I find remotely offensive, either towards me, my family or my friends." Harry's face, contorted in utter rage, addressed the Headmaster once more. "And I think you know what brought about this change, old man. You manipulated me for your own personal gain and you kept things from me that should have been addressed as soon as I became a Hogwarts student. I can tell you know you were wrong in doing so, and don't think for one second that I will allow myself to be your pawn any longer." Harry began to calm down as the haze of the Percocet returned once again. "Now, tell me why you've called me here so I can go back to the home that I was never supposed to be sent to."

Dumbledore looked down. "Very well, Harry." He looked back up at the boy, remorse still clouded his features. "I requested your presence here to speak about why Nymphadora will be staying with you."

"I already know about how you believe the wards to be unsatisfactory, and I agree with you on that. I believe in your old age you are becoming forgetful, Dumbledore. The wards on the Dursley's house are blood in nature. Have you forgotten that Riddle used my blood to ressurect himself just a year and a half ago?" Harry said quietly, allowing his high to keep him calm.

Dumbledore's eyes widened as this revelation was fully realized in his mind, along with the other Order members who had not even thought of this fact. "Harry, you are correct. I am afraid that I am only human and am capable of mistakes, but this mistake is one that I cannot believe that I have made."

"Good, glad we've cleared everything up." Harry looked at Dumbledore. "Know this, Dumbledore. The only people I trust here are the Weasley's, Hermione, Moony and Tonks." The young man turned to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. "I know that you both would like for me to stay with you for the remainder of the holiday, but I will be staying at my family's home for the summer, along with Tonks, if she would like to. Another thing you forgot to mention, Dumbledore. I know for a fact that the wards at the Potter home are much more powerful than those at the Dursley's. Now, if you'll excuse me, I do not with to be here any longer. Goodbye, Remus, Ron, Hermione, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley." He nodded towards each of them and silently Apparated back into his room, followed by Tonks seconds later with a loud crack.

Just as Tonks reappeared, Harry was stowing his bottle of pills back into his pocket. "Harry, you Cruciated Snape." She said, not as a reminder, but to try and get it through her head. "I can't believe what just happened." She shook her head in dissaproval as she saw Harry's glazed over eyes looking at her with a stupid smile on his face. "And I would be glad to stay with you at your family's home, but you need to stop with those pills, you really will end up killing yourself."

"But they're oh-so-tasty." He retorted, now high as a kite. "Hey Tonks, its about time for dinner, how about we go out and grab a bite." The boy asked politely, with a slight slur in his voice.

The Auror rolled her eyes "Sure, Harry. But leave the pills here."

Harry nodded his head and set the pills on his dresser. When Tonks turned to leave the room ahead of him, Harry wandlessly summoned the bottle into his hand and shoved them into his picket as Tonks opened the door to head out. "Tonks, can you show me what you really look like? I mean, the pink hair is hot and everything, but I'd rather you be the real you."

She looked down for a second, apparently waging a battle inside of her, before squinting and changing shape. She was still about a head shorter than Harry, but her hair turned into a beautiful brunette color and she became quite a bit curvier. "I haven't showed my true form to anyone in years, Harry. Everyone just ogles me and it annoys the hell out of me." She turned to Harry to see him staring into her eyes instead of her chest and felt a warm, tingling sensation in her stomach.

"You're beautiful." He told her, eyes still directly focused on her eyes.

Tonks blushed once again. "You treat women well, Harry, but I think you're high."

"That I am, but I speak the truth." Harry turned away from her to look ahead. "I never lie to my friends."

'He's so sincere. It amazes me that he's so much older than sixteen.' Tonks thought, as she watched Harry walk along beside her.

About five minutes into their walk, Harry heard his name being called out from behind. "Hey, Potter! Where are you and that whore going?" It was Dudley, along with his gang of misfits, no doubt having just finished beating someone younger and outnumbered.

Harry turned around to face him with a look of enragement and fierce determination in his eyes. "I wouldn't talk to her like that, Big D. Not unless you want to spend some time in the hospital." He said quietly and his voice was cold as ice.

Dudley and company walked towards him with stupid smirks on their faces. "Oi, Potter, want to get yourself killed, do you?" Dudley's childhood friend, Piers, said as he pulled a switchblade out of his pocket.

Tonks, knowing exactly what the boy was capable of, held her wand out of view incase things got out of hand. "Do you think your hollow threats scare me, Piers?" Harry's look of anger had not left him. With a wave of his hand at Piers' leg, the boy was on the ground screaming, a victim of the extremely painful Bone-Breaking Curse. Even with her Auror training, Tonks had never seen the curse used before, and judging by Piers' screams, Harry must have broke the bone completely in half. "Dudders, if you don't want that to happen to you, you'll apologize or I'll make you apologize."

Swallowing loudly, Dudley looked to the ground and muttered a "Sorry. Won't happen again." With that, he and another of his friends picked up Piers and supported him to find someone to get him to a hospital, despite Dudley's friends' astonishment and utter confusion as to what had just occurred.

The young Auror looked at Harry as he calmed and composed himself. She got onto her toes and leaned up to give the boy, a man in her eyes, a peck on the cheek. "Thank you, Harry. That really wasn't necessary." She said softly, but with a small smile still playing on her lips.

Harry's eyes widened and he looked over at her, seeing a pink tint to her cheeks. The boy was feeling smug again, but then he realized that his neck and face were on fire. Tonks started laughing. "Who's blushing now, hotshot?"

"Both of us." He stated coolly, trying not to let Tonks know how inexperienced he was with the opposite sex. With this, they both walked the remaining distance to the restaurant.

Tonks smiled slightly when Harry held the door open for her. "Such the gentleman, you are." She said softly. When they arrived at the Italian Restaurant and had been seated, the two friends looked over the menus in silence. When their waitress, an attractive and curvy young woman, arrived, Harry motioned for Tonks to order first. A simple dish of spaghetti and meatballs was enough for her. The Boy-Who-Lived ordered a dish he had had only once before in his life, something he loved, Eggplant Parmisan.

When the busty waitress returned with their drinks, she overegagerated when she bent down to put Harry's drink on the table, revealing her cleavage to him. Harry, being male, took in the sight. After a wink at Harry, she almost slammed Tonks' drink down in front of her and walked away telling Harry sweetly that their food would be ready soon. Harry started laughing loudly. "Think she was trying to get my attention?"

Tonks, who was scowling at Harry for a reason she couldn't figure out, said, "Looks like she got it."

Harry, who didn't understand the look she was giving him, replied. "Hey, I can't help it that she shoved her tits in my face. I am male, in case you forgot."

The Auror, realizing that Harry had no intention of ogling the waitress further, remembered the sight of Harry when they first began their afternoon together. "Oh trust me Harry, I know you're male, in case _you _forgot my entrance into your room today." She teased, eliciting an eye roll from Harry.

The two continued their small talk after the waitress had been back to refill their drinks and serve them their food. When they were finally ready to leave, Harry snatched up the bill before Tonks could touch it and left a sizable tip. "Can't have the lady paying, now can I?" He teased, as they were walking back to Number 4, Privet Drive. They were passing by the playpark, now abandoned, as a rapid succession of cracks filled the air.

"Tonks, GET DOWN!" Harry yelled, just as the figures in black robes and white masks fired a multitude of deadly curses above their heads. The boy literally had to drag Tonks down with him when she was too surprised to react. After the curses passed by, Harry helped Tonks up and saw a line of ten Death Eaters in a line twenty yards away from them. "They aren't here to capture me, they're here to kill, Tonks." He whispered into her ear.

One of the Death Eaters took a few steps forward. "Well, well, Potter. It seems as if you are not so clueless anymore."

Harry saw the long white-blonde hair coming out of the back of the mask and felt his anger beginning to rise as he found that Lucius Malfoy was the one leading the attack. "Oh, hey Malfoy, out of Azkaban already? Not bad."

The man flinched in anger and used his wand to remove his mask. Too upset for anymore talking, he fired a Cruciatus Curse at Harry, but his anger caused his aim to be off, and it was heading straight for Tonks.

Harry smiled as he stepped in front of Tonks and the twisting bolt of red light spiraled towards him. Tonks saw him stand his ground against the Torture Curse and was too late to push him out of the way as it slammed into him. To the amazement of everyone, Harry was enveloped in red light for two seconds, before he screamed, not out of pain, but out of anger, as the raw magic energy exploded away from him, knocking Lucius to the ground. "That tickled." Harry said, as Lucius furiously stood up. "My turn." Harry raised his wand at a speed that none saw and yelled, "CRUCIO!"

As Lucius dropped to the ground again, screaming in agony and twitching pathetically, it took the Death Eaters a full ten seconds to realize that young Harry Potter had shrugged off the Unforgivable of one of the most powerful Death Eaters like it was nothing and was now returning the favor. They all began to fire curses at Harry and Tonks, who was just watching in awe. Harry, not wanting to get Tonks harmed, banished her fifty yards back and began to duel the nine Death Eaters, now that Lucius was unconscious. Harry ducked away from a Killing Curse thrown from a tall, fat Death Eater he knew to be Crabbe Sr. "That's not very nice, Crabbe. Shooting Killing Curses off when it's a lone sixteen year old against nine fully grown Death Eaters." When he heard a grunt from Crabble, he ducked another Killing Curse. Maddened by their cowardice, Harry yelled, "Avada Kedavra." The green bolt of light hit Crabbe Sr. right above his heart, and he dropped to the ground, never to do the Dark Lord's ill bidding ever again.

By this time, Tonks had sent message to the Order and was back by Harry's side, angered that he sent her away from the battle. "Harry, what the hell do you think you're doing? Let's get out of here." She said agrily, but still in awe that he had just killed and fought off the Cruciatus Curse with such ease.

"No Tonks, if they're going to be cowards and attack me like this, I'll show them the consequenses." Harry told her as he pulled them both down to avoid another Killing Curse, this time thrown by an unknown. Harry got to his feet and glared at the Death Eaters. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" He yelled again, hitting the unknown servant of Voldemort in the face. When Tonks tried to get up, he gave her a look that said 'get down or I'll keep you down.' Tonks refused and stood up to fire Stunners at the seven remaining Death Eaters. Harry, angered that Tonks was putting herself in danger, put himself in front of her and began firing Bone Breaking curses at anyone that was in his field of vision. Six of the Death Eater's screamed in pain as they crumpled to the ground with broken limbs.

Harry heard one yell, "Quick! Grab the Portkey!" One of them grabbed the unconscious Lucius and the Portkey took them away, leaving a lone , uninjured Death Eater behind, too terrified to Apparate away. The man was short and fat, and was squeaking in terror. When Harry came to realize who this was, his anger was fresh and amazing. He Apparated over to the lone Death Eater and waved his wand over the mask, causing it to dissapear and reveal a terrified Peter Pettigrew staring at Harry. The boy's face contorted with rage as he summoned Wormtail's shaking wand to himself and broke it with ease. "You would be the one to attack me one on ten, wouldn't you, rat?"

"H-H-Harry, I a-a-a-assure you th-that I was on-only here t-t-t-to protect you!" He lied, trying to sell himself as a spy.

Harry smiled, not a happy smile, but a smile of crazed revenge. The boy pointed his wand at the squirming man just another series of pops sounded around him. He looked up, but did not lift his wand. He saw Albus Dumbledore, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Arthur Weasley, with Ron attached to his side, apparently grabbing on at the last second by the look on Arthur's face, and Remus Lupin, who was giving Hermione the same look. Harry looked at Remus with the same crazed look on his face. "He's not getting away this time, Moony. CRUCIO!" Wormtail writhed in agony on the ground. All of the official Order members advanced on Harry. "GET BACK. HE'S HAD THIS COMING FOR FIFTEEN YEARS. YOU, REMUS, SHOULD BE THE FIRST ONE TO REALIZE THIS." The anger and utter malice in his voice scared the shit out of everyone around, but 

mostly Ron, Hermione and Tonks. The latter two began to shed tears at the sight of their innocent Harry being driven to this and the sheer amount of terrible, terrible things the boy had witnessed.

"Enough, Harry." Dumbledore said quietly, as the Headmaster raised his wand to disarm his protegé. With a wave of Harry's other hand, Albus was blown back by Harry's unbelievable amount of raw magical power and fell to the ground.

"Now, Wormtail. You should have known that after I saved your life three years ago that you shouldn't have defied me again. Because of you, Voldemort, the man you betrayed your best friend, his wife, and their son to, has returned." He turned and looked at the Order Members in turn as he released the curse on Pettigrew. Harry looked back down at the crumpled form of Wormtail, who was begging Harry to let him go. "And now that Sirius has been killed by those choosing to do your Master's bidding, it's time for you to pay for your betrayal." He looked up to Remus Lupin and smiled. Returning his gaze to the grovelling Pettigrew, he leveled his wand at Pettigrew's heart. "Goodbye Peter." He said calmly. Harry heard everyone shouting, "NO!" But he continued, still extremely calm. "Avada Kedavra." Tears formed in Harry's eyes as everything went into slow motion. He looked on as the green bolt struck Peter in the chest and sent him on his back with a look of dread on his face. Those who had betrayed his parents and caused him to grow up the way he did were beginning to fall, and Harry was happy to finally start winning. He put his wand away and walked over to Remus, who also had tears forming in his eyes. "He's gone, Moony." Harry whispered, though all heard him, as Remus pulled him into a hug, just as he had done with Sirius that night in the Shrieking Shack when he discovered that Wormtail was the true criminal.

"I'm sorry you had to do that, Harry, but thank you." Remus said to Harry, releasing him from their embrace.

Harry looked to his right to see Hermione, staring at him with a look of shock, amazement, and care. "I'm sorry, Hermione." The boy said, tears gone. Before he knew it, the bushy haired genius was up and hugging him as if her life depended on it. "I'm so sorry that you saw that." He whispered to her.

"Harry, please. It's okay. I promise." She whispered, still shedding tears.

Harry let her go and turned to the other Order members. "How can you call this place safe, Dumbledore?" He walked up to the old wizard with a look of sadness on his face. "The place you force me to call home every year was just attacked by ten Death Eaters. Just being here placed Tonks in harm's way."

Tonks was staring at Harry in utter astonishment. He hadn't even considered himself in danger. His complete and total selflessness overwhelmed her. He had just taken a Cruciatus Curse for her. Fought ten Death Eaters for her. Stepped in front of her when Killing Curses were being fired. He had put himself between her and Death. Harry was no boy. Harry was more of a man than anyone in the Order of the Phoenix and the Wizarding world as she knew it. She felt her anger at Dumbledore growing as Harry's had, and walked over to him angrily. "Albus, Harry just fought a party of ten Death Eaters, ON HIS OWN, in this place you make him call home."

Dumbledore looked at her, shocked. "What do you mean, alone? Did you not assist him?"

This time she looked at Harry angrily, but he could tell she did not mean it. "He wouldn't let me fight. When they appeared, Lucius Malfoy took off his mask when Harry figured out it was him. He got angry and shot a Cruciatus Curse at me." She began to cry. "Harry stepped and front of me and took it without hesitation." Everyone gasped in amazement when they heard that Harry had been Cruciated by one of the 

most powerful wizards under Voldemort. Even more, he looked completely uninjured. "He didn't even feel it, Albus. He shrugged it off and the rebounding magic knocked Lucius on his ass." She smiled down at Harry. "Harry banished me a ways back and I was too shocked to Apparate, so I ran back as fast as I could. I saw someone firing inaccurate Killing Curses at him and sped up, but Harry had already finished him off. When I got back he tried to get me to stay back, but when I wouldn't, he stepped in front of me and killed another one off. We had to duck down to avoid more Killing Curses and Harry started casting some nonverbal spell that I think was the Bone Breaking Curse," she looked to Harry for confirmation. He nodded, "and when they realized that two were dead, one was unconscious and six were sporting multiple broken limbs, they all Portkeyed away, except for the one that didn't grab on in time. You got here when Harry was with the rat."

It took everyone a few moments to take this all in. Finally, Albus spoke, "From the story you just told me, Nymphadora, it would seem like young Harry truly is the one spoken of in the Prophecy." He looked at Harry, who's growth spurt had made him a shade over 6'1". "Harry, I truly am sorry for witholding information from you and also for what you see as my 'manipulations' of you. I care deeply about you Harry, and I honestly believed that taking the course of action that I did, you would be safer and would have a chance of a normal childhood." He wiped a tear that fell from his aged eyes. "I know that none of that happened, and I am sorry. It hurts me to see you in such pain and it pains me to think that you have gone through such horrors in life because of decisions I made incorrectly. I will make you this promise now, I will no longer dictate your life, Harry. You are your own man, and now I see that you are able. I know that if there is a chance, it will take a long time for you to forgive me. I am also aware that it is difficult for you to be in my presence without becoming angry, but I must ask you to try and move beyond that for at the present moment, because we need to discuss what happened here back at Headquarters." The Headmaster looked at the three dead bodies and back to Harry. "I understand if you wish to wait until a later time, but if you are up to it, I would like you to join us now."

Harry took in everything that his Professor said to him and believed his admittance of guilt and his sorrow were not to regain him as a pawn, but to truly make things right. In Harry's mind, if what he sensed in Dumbledore's apology was true, he could be forgiven at the present. Everyone made mistakes all the time, of course someone as brilliant as Albus Dumbledore was entitled to follow the wrong path from time to time. "Professor, I can see the truth of your words in your eyes. I do not need time to forgive you. I know that everyone makes mistakes. I think the reason that I was so hurt by your mistakes was because I looked up to you and respected you so much." Dumbledore quietly sobbed as a few more tears were let free. "I forgive you, sir. I have two requests, however. First, I would like to be inducted into your Order." Harry saw Dumbledore nod and continued. "Second, Severus Snape has done nothing but torment me and abuse his power as Head of Slytherin House by taking away points and giving me and my friends detentions for a grudge he had against my father and Gryffindors in general. I have zero respect for him, and I will not show him any, not in Order meetings and not in school." Harry hesitated for a moment, then continued. "I hate to do this sir, but frankly, you need me in Hogwarts to finish my education, so if Snape makes a comment about my father or Sirius or anything about friends of mine, I will not allow it. I need you to assure me that I will not be expelled should any problems arise. I am sure you will talk to him beforehand and tell him to leave me alone, but you know how he is."

Dumbledore hesitated for a moment, but then held his left arm out. Smiling, Harry shook it and hugged Dumbledore. "I must insist, Harry, that you resist using the Cruciatus Curse on your Professor should his tongue slip."

Smirking, Harry replied, "I promise I'll try, sir." When the boy saw Dumbledore cringe in pain, his eyes travelled to Albus' right hand, which was black and withered, almost like that of a Dementor's. "Sir, what happened to your hand?"

"Ah, that is something you shall find out in the coming year, my boy."

The Headmaster moved to cover his black hand with his sleeve when Harry gently grabbed his shoulder and uncovered the hand, discovering that the blackening stopped at the wrist. "Sir, that isn't any injury, this is a curse. I don't know how you've contained it, but I need to remove it or else you'll be dead in eight months." Dumbledore looked shocked, but before he could do anything, Harry had his wand out and made a circular motion. "_Niger Veneficus Amotio_." He said clearly.

To the amazement of everyone, a blinding white light covered Dumbledore's right hand and as quickly as it had come, it left, leaving a perfectly normal right hand. Curse free. Albus was completely in awe of Harry's skill. "Harry, I don't understand. You know magic that I do not. The Prophecy was true!" The normally calm and collected Albus beamed at everyone and seemed giddy. "I was under the impression that the curse set upon me would ultimately be my doom! Thank you, Harry, my boy!" Dumbledore pulled Harry into a hug and spun around.

Harry laughed. He had never seen his Professor so happy, and apparently he had just saved the man's life. "You're welcome sir, but if I'm to defeat Voldemort I'll need to breathe, I think." Everyone had a laugh as Dumbledore relinquished his hold on Harry. "I guess we'd better head back to Headquarters to talk about whatever you need to talk about, Professor."

"Harry, it is Albus to you, my boy."

"Very well, Albus. Let's go, shall we?" Harry said, as everyone but himself and Dumbledore Apparated away with a loud crack.

Back at Headquarters, everyone was situated in the kitchen of Number 12, Grimmauld Place. Harry was leaning in the corner near the door with Tonks leaning on him. Before the meeting was called, Harry whispered to Tonks, "Tonks as good as it feels with you leaning against me, I need to step out for a moment before we begin." Harry chuckled as Tonks straightened up quickly and threw him a mock glare with pink tinged cheeks. Then, to everyone, Harry announced that he needed to step out for a few seconds before they began.

Everyone nodded and Harry quietly slipped out of the door. He pulled his orange bottle from his pocket and dry swallowed a large handful, around a hundred milligrams, the theraputic dose being ten. He wanted to get high after the day he had, really high. All of a sudden, he heard a hissing noise. "Harry Potter, you just took a huge handful of those! You need to stop that, now!" It was Tonks, who, for some reason, felt compelled to check on him.

"Tonks, please, someone will hear you! Let's just get back to the meeting and go home. And when I say home, we're Apparating directly into the house. At least the Fidelius Charm means they can't see it. It'll do until I can move into the House of Potter." Harry told her, also in a hushed voice.

The young Auror, still in her regular form, felt her spirits drop and could tell her facial expression had changed to one of sadness. She remembered earlier in the day when Harry had invited her to stay with him as his guardian, and now it seems as if he changed his mind. 'Of course its because he knows I'm nothing compared to him. I didn't do anything to protect him, he thinks I'm weak.' She stopped for a second, and then her train of thought continued, 'Anyways, why should I care so much if he doesn't want me to stay with him?' She looked up at Harry with sadness written across her face, and he smiled at her. "And what do you think you're smiling at?" She said, trying to sound playful and not let down.

"I didn't forget, Tonks. I'd love to have you stay with me." He said, reading her mind without actually reading her mind.

"How did you… You didn't use Legilimency on me, how did you know why I was sad?" She asked him.

A smirk on Harry's face made her go pink again. "I know you said you wanted to stay with me before." He suddenly got a little nervous. "Unless of course, you, uh, don't, you know, want to anymore."

Now it was the brunnete Auror's turn to look smug. "Of course I want to Harry." Then, much to Harry's shock and joy, Tonks walked up to him and gave him a peck on the lips that lingered a little longer than a friendly kiss. Of course, being a head shorter than Harry, Tonks had to get up on her toes to kiss him, and on the way down to being flatfooted, she lost her balance.

Being a Quidditch player, Harry had lightning-fast reflexes, so when he saw Tonks begin to fall backwards, he rushed forwards and put his right hand behind her back and around her shoulder and his left hand wrapped around her other side and held the small of her back in place. Harry noticed how light weight she was and how curvy she was and how beautiful her face was. Deciding to tease her back, he leaned in the remaining few inches and brushed his lips against hers and gently sucked on her bottom lip, before pulling away after three seconds and lifting her back to her feet. Smirking at the shocked, pink face of Nymphadora Tonks, he walked back into the kitchen without a word. Harry could have sworn he heard a breathless 'Wow!'

Everyone in the Order watched as Harry walked back into the kitchen looking a whole lot happier than before and resumed his post in the corner across from the door. Nobody noticed, however, when Tonks reentered and leaned back against him, her hand massaging his deeply, because everyone was staring at Harry, in awe of what he had done. Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood were there as guests as were Ron and Hermione. After five minutes of waiting, Severus Snape walked into the room looking slightly disheveled and Dumbledore called the meeting to order. "Friends and guests, I have gathered you all here today to discuss the Death Eater attack upon Miss Tonks and Harry Potter." He paused as people took in the latest news, Snape being the most interested. "Also, as many of you were aware, I was stricken by a curse at the beginning of the summer." He held his right arm up, "Thanks to Harry, I am no longer plagued by that dark, dark curse. I am forever grateful, Harry." The boy just nodded at Dumbledore, perplexed at the look of utter astonishment that Snape was giving him. "Before we begin, as a first order of business, I would like to fully induct Harry Potter into the Order of the Phoenix. If anyone has reason to believe that young Harry is not fit to join, please speak up now."

Just like Harry knew he would, Snape raised his hand and stood up. "I disagree, Headmaster. Potter is an immature child, much like his father. Incapable of taking care of himself, much less being responsible for those in the Order."

At the exact moment Dumbledore was going to tell Snape to take back what he said, Harry waved his hand and wordlessly casted the Imperius Curse on Snape. Nobody seemed to notice his eyes glaze over. "I take back what I just said. Potter is more of a man than I'll ever be, as was his father. I'm sorry for what I said about your father, Potter, the massive amounts of grease from my head must have been absorbed by my brain and made me an idiot. My gigantic nose has kept me from seeing the true you all these years, Potter. Welcome to the Order!" Harry made him grin an actual grin and laugh like a giddy idiot, much to everyone's amusement. Even Dumbledore was laughing. Harry took the curse off the moment Snape was giving Kingsley Shacklebolt a bear hug after telling him he loved him. When Snape came to, he had his arms around Kingsley and his face hurt from the grin that had formed on it during his blackout. Snape couldn't hold in his rage. "POTTER!" His face contorted with anger and he pulled his wand on Harry. "CRUCIO!"

Everyone looked horrified when they saw the fully trained Death Eater shoot the twisting red bolt of light towards Harry's chest. Harry just smiled, he knew this would be exactly what would happen and he wanted to put Snape in his place. Just like before, the curse slammed into his chest, but much to everyone's surprise, he reacted in no way except he gave off a red hue. Snape was completely dumbfounded. With a wave of his hand towards Snape, the red energy left Harry and slammed back into Snape, knocking him into the wall he was leaning against before. The Death Eater picked himself up and was staring at Harry in amazement just like everyone else, including Dumbledore, and once again, Tonks. "Fucking hell, Harry! You just shrugged off the Cruciatus Curse like it was nothing!" Ron said, forgetting to watch his language in front of his mother, who was too shocked to slap him in the back of the head as per the norm. Harry ignored everyone else and wore a look of pure hate on his face. "Is there anything else you'd like to attempt, Snivellus?" Ron and Neville couldn't hold back their laughter, but everyone else was serious.

"No." Snape said quietly, voice dripping with venom, after receiving a glare from Dumbledore.

Dumbledore turned to Harry. "Now, Harry, I know you said what you'd do if Severus continued with his comments, but I must insist you not use the Imperius Curse to get him to do what you want."

Everyone was confused again. When had Potter cast the Imperius Curse? He didn't, did he? "Uh, Professor, Harry didn't cast the Imperius Curse." Hermione said, thinking she was defending him. Dumbledore smiled and nodded to Harry. He flicked his wrist and Hermione stood up, prone. Harry guided her over to Ron, where he proceeded to make her sit on his lap. Trying to contain his laughter upon seeing Ron's face, a mix of embarassment and excitement. He released her from his curse and couldn't stop himself from cracking up when she found herself across the room from where she just was and sitting on Ron's lap. She stood up quickly, both of them beet-red. "Very funny, Harry." She took a seat next to Ron, and Harry heard her mumbling about "Not my fault I'm not the Chosen One, blah blah blah…"

"Alright, enough showing off, can we get to business, Albus?" Harry asked him, wanting to get home as soon as he could. He was dead tired, after all. People were someone confused at him using the Headmaster's first name, but Albus' expression told them it was accepted.

Dumbledore was laughing out loud again. "Very well, Harry. First, I would like you or Miss Tonks to retell what happened today."

Harry sighed. He really didn't want to talk about it again. He tilted his head down towards Tonks, who had leaned back against him after he had put Snape in his place. "Do you mind? I don't want to talk about it now." He whispered to her softly, making her face heat up as the heat from his breath tickled her ear.

"Sure, Harry." She told him. Tonks proceeded to tell the whole story in excruciating detail to an amazed crowd, making sure to remind everyone of how selfless Harry was. When she got to the part about Wormtail though, she broke off, and Harry knew why.

"I'll take it from here Tonks. Thank you." He leaned back down to whisper again. "I'm so sorry you had to see that, but I had to do it, Tonks." He saw a tear slide down her face out of the corner of his eye. "Please forgive me." He whispered again. To his surprise, Tonks hold on him tightened. Clearing his throat, Harry continued out loud. "After the injured Portkeyed away with Lucius, there was one Death Eater that had been left out. Tonks was back with me then, and I used my wand to take his mask off and confirm what I already knew was true. I'm sure you all know Peter Pettigrew, otherwise known as Wormtail." A sea of nods told Harry to continue. "You also know that he was the Secret-Keeper for my mother and father on the night that Voldemort tried to kill me. He gave him my location and is responsible for both my parents deaths and Sirius' time in Azkaban." Harry stopped to think a moment, then continued in a cold, calm voice. "I've been betrayed, let down, screwed over more times than I can count, and Wormtail's actions were the ultimate betrayal. First, he had my parents killed, and then, he killed Cedric Diggory and used me in Voldemort's rebirth ritual the year after I saved his life. I wasn't going to make that mistake again. I held him under the Cruciatus Curse for just under a minute and when I released the curse, I pointed my wand at his heart and ended him." He said it so calmly it scared everyone. Tonks hugged him again, but was forced away when a sobbing Molly Weasley ran up and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. "I'm fine, Mrs. Weasley. I really am."

She gave him one last squeeze and then let go to look him in the eyes. He smiled at her and she kissed him on the forhead and went back to her husband. As soon as Molly had let go, Tonks reattached herself to Harry and kissed him on the cheek again, only her lips lingered a bit longer than Molly's had. Harry looked to Fred and George, who were smirking at him, proud that their Harry was getting attention from a hot twenty year old Auror. "Everyone, Harry really is our only hope for You-Kno…" Harry had gently nudged her ribs. "V-Voldemort's defeat. 

None of you were there to see how selfless he was. As soon as Lucius Malfoy casted the Cruciatus Curse at me, Harry stepped in front of me without hesitating. Hell, he even banished me away for a good portion of the battle because he didn't want me to get hurt. He saved my life more than once today and he would die for any one of you without any hesitation. He's who we need to look to for hope in defeating _Him_."

Harry was red-faced. "Tonks, really. So I didn't want you to get hurt, big deal. Nobody wants to see a friend get hurt."

"Harry nobody in here would take on ten Death Eater's single handedly to save a friend, except Albus, perhaps. So stop being modest." Tonks smirked at his red face and planted another kiss on his cheek.

The Boy-Who-Lived rolled his eyes as he heard Fred, George and Ron doing wolf calls. "Was there anything else, Albus?" He asked, eager to get away from his embarassment.

"No, Harry, just this." He chuckled and handed him his golden Phoenix emblem. "Meeting dismissed."

Just as Tonks began dragging Harry out into the hallway, he realized that he was completely high. She was leading them down the hallway when they were told to wait by Fred and George at the same time.

"So, Harry," began George.

"We see you've taken an interest," Fred continued.

"In the lovely Miss Tonks." George finished.

"How long has this been going on?" They asked in unison.

Just as Harry was about to tell them to sod off, Tonks interrupted. "Its been about four hours, Weasleys, and I can't get enough of him." She said as she pulled his face down and slowly brushed her lips against his, then forced his mouth open with her tongue and began to lick the roof of his mouth and dance around with his. As she broke away, she saw a shocked Harry and two shocked Weasleys. "Well, bye Fred, George!" Tonks said cheerfully,

As the two walked out the door, they left behind a speechless set of Weasleys. "Tey Honks? I think I'm too high too Arrapate." Harry said while chuckling. Tonks rolled her eyes and held on tighter, unable to shake the feeling that kissing Harry gave her. She meant it to be a tease, but it had felt like nothing she'd ever experienced before. Sure, she'd snogged a few guys, but she never went all the way. Kissing Harry made her feel like she'd gone farther with him than with any other guy she'd ever dated. "Tonks you're the beautifulest woman I've ever seen. Your normal form is the real you, I'm glad you stuck with it tonight, cause you're really hot looking. And I don't mean temperature." At first Tonks was surprised to find out that she actually was in her true form and then she started to completely crack up at how utterly wasted Harry was.

With Harry clinging onto her in his inebriated state, she Apparated them both back into his room at the Dursley's. "Okay, Tonks," he said as he conjured a couch without a wand, leaving Tonks completely amazed at his magical powers, again, she had heard of nobody that could conjure wandlessly, "I'll take the couch, you take the bed." With another flick of his wrist, the bed turned into something similar to the four poster beds that occupied Hogwarts dorm rooms. Unfortunately, Harry being wasted caused him to pass out on the bed, with

Tonks laughed and was concerned at the same time, she knew that these escapes on reality by him only led down a bad path. She shook her head and pulled the covers over Harry, who had had a very long day. She pulled off her tight-fitting muggle jeans, shirt and bra and moved to Harry's wardrobe looking for something more comfortaeble to wear. She found a loose fitting shirt of Harry's that went down far enough to cover her quite risqué undergarments. She climbed onto the extremely lavish couch that Harry had effortly conjured, and noted the extremely flffy pillows but the lack of a blanket of some sort. She sighed at how cold the Dursley's kept their house but laid down neveretheless, curling up attempting to keep herself warmer.

After a half an hour, she came to realize that the cold would not allow her to sleep. She had made the rather bold choice, however to her and her playful nature it was not bold at all, Tonks made her way to the bed and crawled in, getting close to Harry to provide the extra warmth that the sheets did not provide. In his sleep, Harry had rolled over, leaving him flat on his back. Harry, who had ripped of his shirt rather hastily upon their return, was half naked.Tonks wrapped her arm around Harry's midsection and nestled her head between his neck and chest. Her stomach was doing flips as she realized how very good it felt to be in close proximity to Harry.

Tonks was the first to wake the next morning, She noticed during her sleep, her leg had decided to wrap itself around Harry's, and that the young man's morning excitement was pressing against her inner thigh. She elicited a small maon of pleasure when she felt his above average sized member was making her wet. She slowly began grinding against Harry, hoping not to wake him. Unfortunately, she felt him beginning to stir, and halted her sensual actions quickly, hoping the boy had not yet awaken to feel himself being taken advantage of iin his sleep. To her relief, Harry had not woken until a few minutes after Tonks had seized her actions. He came out of his drug induced sleep to find the Auror staring at him with a hungry look in her eyes. When she realized that he noticed her staring, a pink tinge formed on her cheeks as she looked away, embarrased that she was not smart enough to feign sleep when he awoken.

"Uh, Tonks, not that I'm complaining, but why are you in bed, wrapped around me? With one of my t-shirt on. Oh God, did we…?" His sentence trailed off.

Tonks laughed at the shocked but somewhat smug look that crossed his face. "Not, Harry. I got cold and decided to join you. I must have shifted positions in my sleep." Her last sentence was spoken in a nervous tone, something that didn't go unoticed by him.

He smirked. "You're lying, I can see it." He said, but then realized he felt like utter shit. As he began to get up, he did not fail to notice his morning erection pressing into the Auror's leg. "Uh, sorry about that. I really can't help it you know, with such a beautiful woman sharing my bed and wrapping herself around me, _before_ she was asleep." He emphasized the last part of his sentence, causing another blush to arise on her cheeks and a nervous looks.

The Boy-Who-Lived quickly arose, much to Tonks' dissapointment and began desperately searching for something. She then noticed that Harry was sweating and looked like his stomach was cramping. At first, she thought he was hungry. "Harry, do you need to eat?" she asked.

"Uh no, not exactly. Tonks, where is my wand? I can't seem to…. find it." His sentence breaking off due to a sudden wave of nausea, one that didn't go unnotice by Tonks. She saw Harry conjure a small glass, and realized what was happening.

Saddened, she slowly pointed to his cloak, which he franticaly began searching, then pulling his pills out of the pocket of his jeans. Looking slightly ashamed, Harry pointed his wand into the glass and wordlessly caused a slow stream of water to eminate from his wand's tip. He heard Tonks' audible sigh as he popped the lid off of the bottle in haste and quickly shake out a larger than normal handful and pop them into his mouth and taking a large sip of water to wash them down. A look of complete relief washed over him, knowing that he would feel great in a few minutes. "Harry, you're completely controlled by those. You should have seen how frantic you were."

As Harry banished the couch and replaced in with a fluffly, comfortable looking chair with a small ottoman, As he sat down, a look of immense happiness crossed over his face. "I really can't help it, Tonks." He said, suprising the girl with his first indication of his problem. "I can't stop, I can't think about Sirius and how his death was caused by my foolishness." He said, head hanging low. Tonks noticed the unshed tears in his eyes, causing her realize that the young man truly did blame himself for his Godfather, her cousin's death. "I'm so sorry, Tonks. I took away someone you loved."

A hurt expression on her face, a few tears escaped her eyes. In a stern voice, she spoke. "Harry, don't ever blame yourself for his death. Ever. He taunted someone more powerful than him, and he payed for his mistake." The Auror got out of bed and made her way towards Harry, who did not fail to notice her skipmy langeray. His eyes bulged slightly. Tonks laughed lightly as she sat on his lap.

A tear escaped Harry's eye. "Tonks, you didn't see the look on his face as he felt through the veil. He looked so said, almost dissapointed." A small sob cause Tonks to wrap her arms around him, embracing him tightly.

"Shh, Harry. I don't believe that he was dissapointed in you for one second. Sirius loved you like you were his own son, he would never think that you were the cause of his death, not at all." Tonks planted a lingering, yet soft kiss on his cheek and held his head to her chest, feeling Harry shake, causing tears in both of them. She brought his head up, and looked into his eyes and smiled the radiant smile of hers that drove Harry crazy. "Enough brooding, Harry. How about conjuring some clothing for us and taking a lady out for breakfast"

She saw a smirk play across the young wizard's face and she knew what was coming. "You know, I'd rather not. I fancy the way you're dressed now, to be honest with you." When Tonks slapped his arm playfully, another blush on her cheeks. Harry mock sighed and with a wave of his hand, they were both clothed in muggle fashion.

Tonks rose from her position on Harry's lap. Suddenly her face changed into one of hurt. "Now that you've had your fix, how about that breakfast, I'm starving.."

Harry looked hurt and ashamed, but ignored her comment. "Grab on, I'll Apparate us near the restaurant."

When she did, she kissed him on the cheek. "I'm sorry, Harry."

"Don't worry about it. I probably seem pathetic to you, but really, it's under control." Without another word, he Apparated without a sound and the two found themselves near the park where the attack the day before had taken place. To Harry's horror, five adults in black 

cloaks and white masks awaited them. Harry sighed loudly. "How do they know where I'll be? I've disabled the Ministry's trace. If Voldemort had taken over the Ministry, there was no way he could have undone what Harry had done to the trace.

"Harry, please let me fight with you." She pleaded.

The boy nodded slightly, though irritation showed on his face. "You'd better not get hurt, Tonks." He said simply. Looking to the Death Eaters, his calm demeanor was replace by hatred. "You always have to show up at the worst times, don't you." He yelled, as the followers of the Dark Lord were about thirty yards away from them. Without warning, the leader fired a Killing Curse at Tonks, who was too shocked to move. Harry stepped in front of her and conjured a marble wall between him and the curse, stopping it dead in its tracks. He heard a muffled grunt from the Death Eater. Harry pointed his wand at the Death Eater that had tried to kill Tonks, his friend. His face was contorted with rage. "CRUCIO!" He yelled, hitting the wizard or witch, he couldn't tell, square in the chest. Whoever it was dropped to the ground screaming as the offender felt the pain in every nerve of her body, Harry figured.. As the fellow Death Eaters, no doubt a different party from yesterday, saw what was happening, they began to fire Killing Curses at the two friends. Tonks had to dive out of the way, almost meeting her death as the green light rushed towards her, missing her by a few inches. "Tonks, back. Now." She looked frustrated, but stepped behind Harry nevertheless. "AVADA KEDAVRA" He screamed out of rage, dropping one of the Death Eaters behind the leader, who was just getting back up, although shakily. Harry didn't waste anymore time, wordlessly dropping the three Death Eaters behind the woman in charge. With a wave of his wand, the one in charge found her mask revealed. As Harry advanced on her, she tried to kill him once again, but to her complete and utter shock, he flew over the curses and summoned her wand when he was about ten yards away. To his own utter shock, he was staring down at Bellatrix Lestrange.

Tonks rushed up to him and put a her hand in his wand free hand. "Harry, please don't do anything stupid." She whispered to him.

"Stupid?" He yelled, causing he to shrink away, yet her hand remained attached. "She killed Sirius, her own cousin. The last time we met I let her get away, this time, it won't be allowed.'

The Auror looked sad at Harry's lust for revenge. As her expression of hurt, fright, and sadness came, Bellatrix laughed loudly. "So, young little Nymphadora has fallen for Golden Boy Harry Potter." She said, in that amazingly annoying baby voice.

Harry felt his anger rising. He wanted to hurt Bellatrix, and he wanted to do it now. "This time, you won't escape the pain, bitch." He said in a low, malicious voice. "CRUCIO" He yelled, causing her to roll around on the floor and scream for mercy.

After thirty seconds of the most excruciating pain she had ever experienced, Harry lifted the curse and knelt down in front of her. 'I don't understand, his Cruciatus Curse is much more powerful than my Lord's.' The thirty something year old witch thought to hersel in pure terror, not wanting to ever feel that again.

After a few more seconds, Harry did it again, wandlessly and without words. Another thirty seconds, and Bellatrix was truly in awe. 'The boy casts Unforgivables wandlessly and without words. Not even the Dark Lord can do that.' Voldemort's most faithful follower found that the excruciating agony the boy was putting her through rendered her immobile.

"Why?" He asked. "He was your family." Harry said, tears in his eyes. "Why must you bigots take EVERYTHING FROM ME? CRUCIO!"

After only a few seconds, Tonks stopped him by placing a hand on his arm and rubbing gently, distracting him and lifting the curse. "DAMNIT TONKS. SHE DESERVES THIS." He yelled, but she did not move away. Harry looked away. 'Tell me why, Bellatrix. Or I'll make what you did to the Longbottom's seem like child's play."

The Death Eater's eyes widened in terror. She could barely speak. "He was a blood traitor, he was on the same level as a mudblood or even a filthy muggle."

Harry's face was full of anger. "You are an idiot, Bellatrix Lestrange. You and your filthy master believe in pure-blood supremecy. Guess what? Your piece of shit master is a disgusting half-blood, his father was a fucking muggle."

"YOU LIE" Bellatrix hissed. "The Dark Lord is the epitomy of a pure-blooded leader. He is the most powerful wizard alive. You are the one with filthy blood, mudblood mother and all."

Harry smiled. A crazed smile, which scared the living shit out of both Bellatrix and Tonks. "Our time at the Department of Mysteries wasn't spent only on trying to find Sirius. After I found out it was a trap and we all got split up, I came across some things. My mother's name was not Evan's, it was Groesbeck." Bellatrix's eyes widened at this. "Yes, now you see. She was no muggleborn. She was pure-blooded Dutch nobility. The heirs of the Noble Houses of Groesbeck and Potter had a son named Harry. My mother only decided not to use her name because she despised pure-blooded families like her own, much like Sirius." As his words sunk in, Bellatrix's expression changed to something Harry could not believe. Remorse. "Now surely, Bellatrix, you know of Voldemort's childhood diary, the one that weak Lucius Malfoy passed on to Ginny Weasley and had it destroyed?"

In a tone of defeat, she mutted a "Yes."

"Now tell me Bellatrix, what pure-blood house has the name of _Riddle_," he said with disgust, not really believing the bigotry that Voldemort preached.

The boy watched as Bellatrix racked her brain, but then a look of shame flittered onto her face. "There are none. He is really a half-blood?" Her expression quickly changed to one of anger. "And he dares to preach to us about pure-blood supremacy." She almost yelled, only her voice was too hoarse from her screams under Harry's Cruciation.

Tonks stook, still touching Harry's arm, and moved to wrap an arm around his midsection, leaning into him and resting her head against his shoulder. 'I can't believe that Harry's mother was born of nobility, let alone to a pure-blood family. It's truly amazing, the amount and knowledge the boy has. He is no sixteen year old boy, Harry Potter truly is a man.' The Auror thought, smitten with his greatness.

Harry relished the feel of Tonks pressed against him, but continued, hoping to Merlin that his plan would work. "And you know the most glorious thing of all, Bellatrix?" He asked, the crazed smile on his face still. "Your Tom Riddle is nothing compared to me. And your beliefs of half-blood inferiority are bullshit. Albus Dumbledore is a half-blood. Would you say you or any of your pure-blood Death Eaters could even compare to Dumbledore?"

Bellatrix looked completely angry and sad, not at Harry, but at herself. She was seriously rethinking her beliefs on pure-bloods being more powerful than other people of the magical world. This did not go unnoticed by the boy, either, who was probing her mind, seeing if his tactics were working. "No, Dumbledore would defeat me in seconds." She admitted, hanging her head.

"Very good, Bellatrix. Now I ask you, do you truly believe that what you are doing by following Voldemort's cause is right?" Harry hoped to whatever kind of being was up in the heavens that Bellatrix would say no.

She looked lost in thought for a few moments before turning her gaze back to Harry. "No, I don't think that I do. I truly had doubts from the day I joined the Death Eaters. I had half-blood friends at Hogwarts that were more powerful than I, and I knew mudbloods-" Harry looked angry and pointed his wand at her face. "Muggleborns," she said quickly, "that were very strong as well. I always thought that the idea of stealing magic was complete idiocy." She looked down again. "I don't know if you will believe me, but I never wanted to join the Death Eaters when I was first marked. I was only married to Rudolphus because it was arranged when I was only a teenager to make sure that my children would be pure. It was because of him that I was marked."

Tonks and Harry were both surprised with her honesty. "I do believe you, Bellatrix. I am, after all, a very accomplished Legilimens." She looked surprised at this, but remained quiet. "I have a proposition to make, one that will reveal what your master truly is." She looked up, eager to her what he had to say. "You will make an Unbreakable Vow with myself to not ever repeat what I tell you. Tonks, you know how to perform the ritual, correct?"

She nodded against Harry's shoulder, also eager to hear what Harry knew about Voldemort that his most trusted servant did not.

"Do you agree, Bellatrix?"

"I do."

Harry knelt back down and took her right hand in his and took her left hand and crossed them. Tonks readied her wand as Harry began. "Bellatrix Black-Lestrange, do you swear by your magic to not reveal anything that I tell you about Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. to anyone? To take the information to your grave?"

"I do" She said simply. A red energy swirled from Tonks' wand and wrapped itself around their connected hands, sealing Bellatrix's fate if she were to reveal the information Harry would reveal to her.

Harry released her hands with surprising softness. "Your master is a coward, Bellatrix. Do you know what a Horcrux is?"

She nodded.

"Voldemort made seven of them," he ignored her shocked gasp, "there are six left. Tom Marvolo Riddle's diary was destroyed by me with the help of a Basilisk's fang."

"And where did you get a Basilisk's fang?" She asked, not out of disbelief, but out of shock.

Harry chuckled. "From the one that went through my arm after I killed the one Voldemort set on me in the Chamber of Secrets, Salazar Slytherin's chamber."

Bellatrix was in awe. A mere teenager had killed a Basilisk. "But how did you survive? The venom of a basilisk would have surely killed you."

"Phoenix tears, from Fawkes, the familiar of Albus Dumbledore, a man who I had unwavering loyalty to when I was twelve, although it has faltered over the years." He said simply.

Tonks and Bellatrix's eyes seemingly popped out. "TWELVE?" They both said at the exact same time. "Christ, Harry. I thought that whole Basilisk thing was just a myth. And at the age of twelve!" Bellatrix simply nodded in agreement.

Laughing again, Harry nodded. "Back to the point, the only reason that Voldemort is so powerful is because he murdered defenseless muggles in order to make his Horcruxes and gain power. Why do you think he looks the way he does, Bellatrix?"

Just as she was about to answer, two pops behind Bellatrix revealed two more Death Eaters, although maskless. One was Mcnair, the one who had been sent to kill Buckbeak the Hippogryph in Harry's third year. The other was none other than Rudolphus Lestrange. Bellatrix looked around, shocked to see her husband. "Rudolphus, don't!" She said to him quickly.

Harry smiled at them. It seemed as though Rudolphus was not going to take his wife's advice. "Stay here, both of you. If you attempt to help them, I will kill you." He said looking at Lestrange, even though he knew she wouldn't attempt anything. He calmly walked up to the Death Eaters and stopped about fifteen yards away from them, conjuring a floating marble slab in front of him to take the Killing Curses that were sent at him. He banished the stone and pointed his wand at Mcnair. "Avada Kedavra." He said simply.

Rudolphus looked scared. Gone was the scared little boy and standing in front of him, was a vey powerful wizard, definitely stronger than him. "Please, no!" He begged.

Harry was enraged that the man dared to beg. "Tell me Rudolphus, how many innocents have you killed when they begged for their lives?"

The man was horrified, knowing exactly what was coming. In a last ditch effort to save his life, he shot multiple Killing Curses at the boy, which, to his amazement, he dodged by flying upwards into the sky almost faster than he could track. He knew he was dead when the boy stuck the hand his wand was not in and summoned Rudolphus' wand to his empty hand. Harry floated slowly to the ground, landing only a few 

feet from Rudolphus. The boy's wand was trained on his heart. In utter desperation, the man took a swing at the boy, but at the last minute, green flames erupted around Harry, and Rudolphus found that his hand had smashed into something that felt like a stone wall and was burning. "You are a pathetic excuse for a human being." The green flames subsided. "Avada Kedavra."

Walking back to Bellatrix and Tonks, the former crying lightly. "Why?" Bellatrix asked Harry.

"Because you killed my Godfather. If you had any idea how hard it was for me to get over that, you wouldn't be surprised in the least that I killed him." Harry looked down at her, meeting her gaze. "And I know that you didn't love him, like I loved Sirius. Nevertheless, I now consider us even." Harry reached his arm down to pull her to her feet.

She quickly took it, but as soon as she was on her feet, she feel against Harry, who she noticed was in amazing shape by the feel of it. Blushing like a teenager, she pulled herself away and tried to steady herself, only to find that she couldn't. Harry quickly conjured a chair as just as she fell back. He then conjured a loveseat for him and Tonks to sit on, the latter gladly sitting close to Harry and snuggling up against him. "I'm going to do something to you Bellatrix, whether you like it or not."

Both Tonks and Bellatrix looked completely stunned, wondering what Harry was going to do.

"Give me your left arm, Bellatrix." He said in a commanding tone. She hoped to God that he wasn't going to call upon the Dark Lord, but held out her arm despite her worries. "Atrum Vestigium Amotio" Harry said quietly.

When she looked down at her arm, she was completely and totally elated. She felt different too, like all of the darkness had left her heart and she was not a bad person. Seeing that the Dark Mark was completely absent from her arm, she stood up, although shakily, but her giddiness stopped her falling. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She said quickly, and then brought Harry up and planted a kiss on his mouth and lingered for a few seconds, much to Tonks' annoyance.

"Hey!" said Tonks loudly. "Get away from him." She looked upset when Harry turned to her with a smirk on his face, a Dumbledore like twinkle to his eyes. It was then she realized that she had all but revealed her feelings for him.

Both Bellatrix and Tonks were blushing a deep red, although for different reasons. "As hot as you are, Bellatrix, I'm afraid I may or may not be taken, I'm not quite sure myself. Although someone's comment just gave me a hint." If possible, both blushed even deeper, annoyed by Harry's smug smirk.

Bellatrix was surprised when Harry handed her wand back to her, looking completely unworried that she would do anything. Although she had absolutely no intention of harming either of them, she couldn't help but think how stupid Harry's move was. "Thank you."

She was a bit unnerved when the boy pointed his wand at her face. "Specialis Patronus." He said.

When she didn't die, she felt releived. "What was that?" She asked shyly, something that she never did.

"It stops someone from using Legilimency to find what I told you. Even if you can not speak it aloud without dying, someone could still get it out of you, and you would still die." He said, happily.

Bellatrix was still overjoyed of being free of the Dark Mark and how she felt like a kid again, all of the hate gone from her. "Why are you being so good to me?" She asked quietly.

"Because I can see that you are sorry about Sirius and that you have repented. I admit I was close to killing you, but I saw something in your eyes that told me you weren't like I thought you were." He said smiling at her, chuckling as Tonks wrapped him up in a hug to send her Aunt a message.

"Harry Potter, I will be forever greatful for this." She said, honesty shining in her eyes along with unshed tears.

Harry smiled his dazzling smile that made Tonks melt. "Let's get a spot of breakfast. After that, I'll take you somewhere you'd like to see." He said, winking at Bellatrix. "Ennervate." He said, and Bellatrix could walk without losing her balance.

"Thank you again. Your Cruciatus Curse is stronger than the Dark L- V-Voldemort's." She said, almost as afraid of the name Voldemort as the regular wizarding world.

He chuckled. "If Wormtail were alive, I'm sure he'd agree. As would Lucius, he was unconscious after about ten seconds." Harry suddenly looked ashamed. "I am truly sorry about that, Bellatrix. I know it doesn't excuse it, but you have no idea how much I wanted you to hurt after what happened with Sirius." He helped Bellatrix up and wrapped his arm around Tonks' waist. Tonks turned his head towards her and gave him a soft, lingering kiss. Bellatrix just smiled at the sight. It had been so long since she had seen young love, even though they had no idea that they were falling head over heels for eachother. "Come, Bellatrix. I'm sure you're hungry." As they walked away, Harry waved his hand and banished the dead to somewhere far away.

Both women were yet again amazed at the boy's magical skill and knowledge. Bellatrix couldn't help herself. "How do you do what you do, Harry? I saw you fly." She turned her head to him. "The last time I saw you, there was no way you would be able to kill, and you had less power."

"Do you want the truth?" He asked seriously. She nodded. "You are the reason I can kill. I'm sure you don't have to ask why." She nodded somberly at Harry. The boy took the orange bottle out of his pocket and dry swallowed another handful, resulting in a nudge to the ribs by Tonks and a questioning look by Bellatrix.

Bellatrix's curiousity got the better of her again. "What is that?"

"It's nothi-" Harry started, but was interrupted by Tonks.

"Nothing my arse, Harry." She almost yelled. "They're muggle painkillers. Pharmaceutical heroin, just about."

The ex-Death Eater looked sad, assuming she was the reason he took them. "I'm sorry, Harry." She said softly.

"It wasn't you, it was my muggle relatives. After Riddle killed my parents, Albus sent me to live with my mother's distant cousin, who I was raised to believe was my Aunt." He smiled. "Her husband does not enjoy my company, and I felt his hatred through physical pain every day until just recently. I just charmed the bottle to keep refilling."

"Yeah and he takes them by the handful just about every hour." Tonks said bitterly.

Harry chose to ignore her as they approached the small diner. "Uh, Bellatrix? You might want to conjure yourself some new clothes, that will probably draw attention to you. Surely you know of your wanted status in the muggle world."

She nodded. "I never was good at conjuring or transfiguration." Bellatrix said softly. Harry waved his hand over her body and her robes were replaced by a simple muggle sundress.

"Hope that's okay. I didn't take you for one who would wear jeans." He said, somewhat shyly.

She smiled at him. "It is fine. Thank you."

Tonks giggled as Harry held the door open for the both of them. The three quickly finished eating, Harry and Tonks amazed at how happy Bellatrix seemed. Harry insisted on paying once again, and they left the restaurant. "Need to stop at the Dursley's to pack before we're off. Grab on." They both did, and they were silently transported in front of Number 4, Privet Drive.

As they walked in, Bellatrix was once again amazed at the boy's skills. "You can Apparate silently? Not even Voldemort can do it silently."

"You'll soon find out that Voldemort is nothing compared to what you think he is." Harry said, groaning as a purple faced Vernon waddled into the room, Petunia behind him and peeking over his shoulder.

"I told you once to keep your whore out of my home, and you bring another!" He yelled. Bellatrix looked mad, but Harry waved her off.

"Vernon, I think I already told you once to keep your mouth shut. Do I need to be more forceful this time?" Harry said coldly, chills running down the spines of everyone in the room.

Vernon smiled. "Forcefully, eh? I'll show you forceful, boy!" He yelled, as he pulled out a muggle shotgun. "Try using your stick to stop me now."

Tonks and Bellatrix looked horrified, both of them knowing that most wizards could not block muggle ammunition. "Take your fat ass back to your room and put that away, before I hurt you." Harry said in the same cold voice as before.

The older man seemed to come unhinged at this, as he pumped the gun. As the trigger was pulled, Tonks and Bellatrix believed that Harry's death was less than a second away. To their disbelief, A brilliant silver shield formed in front of them, turning the buckshot into dust on contact. In his fury, Vernon unloaded the rest of his shells, determined to break through the shield. When the gun was empty, the shield went down, and Vernon was face to face with an enraged Harry.

With amazing calmness, Harry began to speak. "Tell me Vernon, before I kill you, would you like to guess what the Cruciatus Curse does?"

His 'Uncle' looked scared, but decided to try and bluff his way out of harms way. "Kill me, boy? That's a laugh."

With a yell, Harry swiftly swung his hand through the air, causing Vernon to fly across the room and smack into the wall. The man looked horrified, to say the least, and Petunia was in tears. "Last laugh is on you, Vernon." Harry raised his wand to Vernon's heart. "AVADA KEDAV-"

He was cut off by a hand on his shoulder. To his surprise, it was Bellatrix, who looked like she was about to cry. "Harry they'll throw you in Azkaban. Please, I know you didn't help me just to do this."

Harry looked to her, then to Tonks, who was shedding tears. "Fine." Harry said. As soon as her hand was off of his shoulder, Harry's wand was trained back on Vernon. "Crucio!" Godawful screams eminated from Vernon's fat face. Petunia ran up to him as he started to violently convulse. After less than ten seconds, Harry lifted the curse, spat on Vernon's unconscious body and crouched down next to Petunia. "I'm leaving here for good, Petunia. If I ever see him again, I will kill him. Be sure to pass that along." He got up and walked up stairs, ignoring the two witches, who followed, staring at his back in sadness. Sadness for what he had gone through and what the events of his life had turned him into. The two women followed Harry into his small bedroom where all of his things were flying around, packing themselves into his trunk, which he then shrank and banished it to his room in Grimmauld Place.

Tonks' wand began to shake, and the wand sent her Dumbledore's message telepathically; 'Meet at Headquarters, A.S.A.P!' Tonks looked upset. "Harry, Dumbledore's just called a meeting. We have to go, immediately." She looked to Bellatrix, who let nothing show on her face. "What do we do with her?"

Harry smiled. "We're taking her with us, of course. I think you'll like where we're going, Bellatrix." He said, ignoring Tonks' look that was trying to convey that she thought he was insane.

Bellatrix spoke up, after hearing Tonks' protest. "I don't understand, Harry. How do you trust me so quickly? Things like that get people killed." She said softly.

"You forget my powers of Legilimency. Even if you were to try and create false memories and intentions, I would see through them in a heartbeat, no offense of course." Harry said, still smiling. "Now grab on, we're going straight in."

Bellatrix wrapped her arm around Harry's, ignoring Tonks' look of displeasure. Harry silently Apparated into Grimmauld Place, followed by a loud crack, indicating Tonks' arrival. "Welcome to the Ancient and Noble House of Black, Bellatrix." He enjoyed the shocked look on her face as she untangled her arm from his and surveyed her surroundings. "KREACHER!" Harry yelled.

A small pop introduced the aged House Elf that served the House of Black. "Master called for Kreacher?" Ever since learning of Harry's pure-blood lineage, Kreacher was more than happy to serve him, especially after learning of Voldemort's half-blood status and his manipulations of the Black's.

Bellatrix turned around and smiled warmly at Harry. "There's someone here that you haven't seen for a long, long time, Kreacher."

The Elf followed Harry's gaze and turned around. "Mistress Lestrange! It is good for Kreacher to hear from you!"

"It is Bellatrix Black, Kreacher. Rudolphus has been…. disposed of." Harry said, a small smile on his face.

Bellatrix looked to Kreacher, just seeing him brought back old memories of her childhood, of playing with Sirius and Andromeda while ignoring Narcissa. "Hello Kreacher." She said, just as nicely as Harry had. The Black's had always treated the aged House Elf well, proving that most pure-blooded families were not like the Malfoy's.

"Anything that Bellatrix wants, she gets. Sound good, Kreacher?" He asked, a smile on his face. Harry knew that Kreacher would be elated to serve that with the blood of Black.

"Yes, master. Kreacher is proud to serve! Can Kreacher get anything for Master Potter or Mistress Black?" He asked, grinning.

Harry thought for a moment. "Bellatrix, do you require anything?"

"No, Harry. Thank you Kreacher." She said.

"Follow me." Harry said, reaching to put his arm around Tonks. Bellatrix smiled as Tonks eagerly leaned into Harry's embrace. As they neared the kitchen door, Harry drew his wand. "Keep your wand away, Bellatrix. I'll convince them to accept you, pain or no pain." He said with a smirk. He was surprised when the ex-Death Eater giggled. Harry laughed quietly.

"What's so funny?" Bellatrix asked with a fake frown.

Harry laughed a little harder. "I wasn't aware Death Eaters or even ex-Death Eaters had the ability to giggle."

Bellatrix huffed, but the corners of her lips twitched, which did not go unnoticed by Harry. His smirk grew and Bellatrix gave him a playful shove. "Let's get this over with, I just hope they don't kill me."

"Worry not, Ms. Black. Nobody will lay a hand on you." Harry had his wand in his hand and pushed the kitchen door open. Everyone smiled when they saw him, but then, in an instant, all wands but Dumbledore's and Snape's were pointed at Bellatrix. Harry quickly erected his blinding silver shield. "Drop your wands, she means no harm."

Dumbledore signaled for everyone to lower their wands, but drew his own and pointed at Harry as he dropped his shield. "Let me know you are not using Polyjuice Potion." Albus said, although he was almost positive that it was truly Harry, Tonks, and Bellatrix.

"Neither shall live while the other survives." Harry said, knowing Voldemort never found out the true prophecy. "Yesterday you witnessed me torture and kill Peter Pettigrew, after which I lifted the curse upon your right hand." He added for good measure.

Albus lowered his wand, but still had a serious look on his face. "Please help us to understand why you have brought a Death Eater into our Headquarters."

Harry turned to Bellatrix and gently lifted her exposed left forearm for all to see. "She is a Death Eater no more. I unmarked her after she told me herself that she truly did not believe in the cause. You see, Albus, I told her of my _pure-_blood lineage and your's and Tom's half-blood lineage in order to get her to see the error of her ways. When she learned he gained his power only through his Horcruxes, she told me of how she was forced to become a Death Eater, which I will not reveal to you, since I am sure she would like it to remain private." Dumbledore looked completely shocked, while the other's looked confused.

Remus spoke up, glaring at Bellatrix. "Harry, your mother was muggleborn, you aren't a pure-blood." He said, not knowing of Dumbledore's secrets.

Harry looked to Albus. "Are you going to tell them, or should I?" The boy took Albus' silence as a queue to continue. "Remus, my mother was not Lily Evans, she was Lily Groesbeck." The few who knew the name gasped, Dumbledore, however, still looked completely shocked at the boy's knowledge. "She was Dutch nobility. She hid from her heritage because, like Sirius, she despised her family who preached pure-blood supremacy. Didn't you ever wonder how she knew so much about the wizarding world, growing up muggle and all?"

The werewolf was speechless. Finally, coming out of his shock, he spoke, "Yes, some things definitely make more sense now. But that doesn't explain why you brought this filthy Death Eater into your home."

Bellatrix flinched at his hatred, knowing that Lupin was one of Sirius' best friends, but she was also shocked to find out that her Aunt's old home belonged to Harry.

"She will be a great asset to us, Remus. I assure you, we can trust her and her insight into Voldemort." Harry paused for a second, looking to Bellatrix, who returned his gaze with appreciation. "We can trust her to be good, Remus. I promise you. I saw into her mind. You've no idea the remorse she feels for killing Sirius, among her other choices."

Remus reluctantly nodded and looked away. Albus, finally coming out of his shock, looked at Harry. "Harry, how on Earth do you know about Tom's Horcruxes."

"Easy, after reading 'Secrets of the Darkest Art' after destroying his diary, I put two and two together. Apparently he didn't realize it was destroyed, because when I planted the vision of it into his mind through our connection, he thought of his others in his anger." Harry smirked at Dumbledore's look of amazement. "Yes, Albus. I know where they are. Sounds like something we should take a look into, yeah?" He said, chuckling slightly.

"You never cease to amaze me, Harry. We will discuss the matter of Tom's Horcruxes later, but for now, we need Mrs. Lestrange-" He was cut off by Harry's 'It's Black.' "Yes, Ms. Black to leave the room while the meeting commences."

Harry shook his head. "I brought her to be inducted." Harry couldn't help but laugh at the protests of everyone in the room, minus Tonks and Albus. "We made an Unbreakable Vow after I unmarked her, you need not worry." Harry lied.

'Why is he lying for me? How can his trust in me be so absolute after such a short amount of time. Of course I know that I won't betray this Order of the Phoenix, but he can't know-' Her thoughts were cut off as she was struck with sudden realization. 'Harry's a more accomplished Legilimens than the Dark Lord, of course he knows.'

"I will let her sit in on our meeting and induct her afterwards, we have an urgent matter to discuss." Dumbledore said seriously. "Harry, do you have anything to say about the six dead Death Eaters that were banished to Azkaban from a street not far away from your family's home in Little Whinging?"

"Yes, I killed them when Tonks and I were on our way to eat." He said, not showing a bit of emotion. "That is where I came to find that Bellatrix is a friend, not an enemy, despite what most think."

Albus frowned. "I just don't understand it, Harry. How are you able to take on such large groups of Death Eaters and survive, while being able to kill without remorse?"

A bit of anger showed on Harry's face. "Remorse?" He yelled, causing Tonks to flinch and Bellatrix to jump away. "Why the _fuck_ would I be sorry about killing those who aim Killing Curses straight towards myself and my friends."

Everyone flinched at his choice of words and the malice in his voice. "It is hard for me to understand this because I haven't lost anything compared to what you have lost and sacrificed to Tom and his followers, but I will try. I am still interested in how you are able to survive and defeat such powerful enemies.'

"Easy, they miss, I hit. I know more magic than them, and I am stronger than them. It is quite simple." Harry said simple, calming down slightly.

Dumbledore seemed to be thinking about something. "I know you have grown strong, Harry, but I fear you may be underestimating the enemy. Tell me, do you think you could defeat me in a friendly duel?"

Without hesitation, Harry answered. "Absolutely." Everyone looked at Harry as if he was insane, but Albus just smiled. "I have crafted a dueling platform in the basement, perhaps you would like to test my skill?"

"I guess we can put our meeting off for a few minutes." He smiled to the Order. "Lead the way, Harry."

Harry led the way to the basement, Tonks attached to his side, somewhat confusing the others, Bellatrix at his other side, and Dumbledore right behind him. "So, everything but the Killing Curse goes, or everything but the Unforgiveables?" Harry asked.

As they got to the dueling platform, everyone was amazed at the magically expanded basement that the boy had crafted. Its size was comparable to the Great Hall of Hogwarts. "Everything but the Killing Curse." Albus spoke softly, much to everyone's surprise.

"Albus, surely you don't intend to hurt him!" Molly scolded.

Dumbledore just chuckled. "I have a feeling, Molly, that I will not touch him." He said, only to her.

The Order surrounded the platform as Harry and Albus bowed and began to walk to the ends of the platform. "Begin!" Remus shouted.

Both shot off spells so fast, the onlookers did not even know it had started until Dumbledore's left arm was bleeding and Harry repelled a light blue, almost white, spell to the ceiling. Harry's bright, silver shield was protecting him, amazing the crowd because of the fact that shield spells are extremely draining. Dumbledore shot a stunning spell at the boy, but was repelled by the shield. Harry sent a stunner with his wand, while using his hand to attempt to break a leg while the red light distracted the aged wizard. To Harry's surprise, Dumbledore fell for his trick, blocking the red stunner only to have his left leg broken a second later.

Albus remained upright, conjuring a staff to lean on. He shot another stunner, which Harry blocked, and to everyone's surprise, a Cruciatus Curse came from Dumbledore's wand. When everyone saw the silvery shield go down around Harry, they thought he was done, but 

then they saw the smirk on his face after the curse slammed into him. The boy shrugged it off effortlessly. Everyone grew horrified when they saw Harry put his palm flat and upright under his mouth and blew fire. The fire, in the shape of a large Basilisk, raced for Dumbledore, but instead of engulfing him, it began to swirl around him menacingly. The Headmaster actually looked afraid.

'Amazing. He just cast FiendFyre and he has complete and total control over it. He isn't even trying.' Bellatrix thought, her admiration for Harry growing with every spell cast and blocked.

With Dumbledore distracted by the FiendFyre, Harry wandlessly summoned Dumbledore's to his own, which Albus did not even notice until Harry swung his hand in the air, causing the flames to dissapate. He turned to cast a spell, but found he was wandless. The entire order was in complete and total shock, a mere boy of sixteen had just beaten what everyone thought was the second most powerful wizard in the world. Harry strode up to Dumbledore, amused by everyone's silence, including Dumbledore's. He waved his wand at Dumbledore's leg and mended the bone and completely made the cut and burns from the FiendFyre disappear. He smiled as he handed Dumbledore's wand to him.

Albus took it into his shaking hand. 'He beat me. He beat me without effort, and I did not hold anything back. He truly is our only hope.' He thought grimly.

Smiling even wider. "Funny, Albus, I was sure you _were_ holding back."

The Headmaster met his gaze quickly, knowing that Harry had just read his thoughts undetected. "Harry, I truly did give our duel everything I had, and you beat me. I am sorry I doubted your abilities."

"Don't be. I'm sixteen years old, Albus. It's to be expected." Harry reached his hand out, smiling. Dumbledore took it gladly, returning the smile.

After Harry had been assured that Dumbledore was not injured, everyone returned to the kitchen, Tonks resuming her position leaning against Harry, only this time, Bellatrix attached herself to Harry's other side and ignored the scowl Tonks was giving her. "Harry, I am frightened. Snape keeps looking at me. A look I am afraid I know very well." Bellatrix whispered to him, so only the two of them heard.

"I promise, I won't let anything happen to you." Harry whispered back. He felt her head come to rest upon his shoulder, much like Tonks, and was surprised to find that she gave him the same warmth, the same butterflies that having Tonks close did. His eyes flickered to Fred and George, who were shaking their heads in disbelief when they caught Harry's gaze. He rolled his eyes and looked towards Albus, who was beginning to speak, as George mouthed 'Two?' Question evident in his expression.

"So Harry, please tell us of this morning's attack."

Harry sighed, tired of talking about fighting. "Bellatrix, do you mind?" He whispered to her, not wanting to put her in an uncomfortable situation. She looked up to him hesitantly, but nodded her head. "Ms. Black will tell you what happened, she was in a good position to see." He said, smiling both at her look when he called her Ms. Black and his memory of where he first found Bellatrix.

The ex-Death Eater appeared nervous as all eyes in the room except Harry's and Tonks were focused on her. "Very well," she said in what Harry thought, was a sexy French accent. "as Harry and Nymphador-" She was interrupted by a poorly concealed laugh from Harry and Tonks clearing her throat, very loudly and smacking Harry's shoulder playfully. ".. and Tonks were walking near the muggle park where he was attacked yesterday, I lead a group of four newly recruited Death Eaters to kill Harry on V-Voldemort's orders. Harry heard us Apparate and warned Tonks to stay away." At this point she had tears in her eyes. "I fired a few K-Killing Curses at them, but they missed, thank God." She let out a sob and leaned in closer to Harry, who whispered that it was okay and he forgave her. "I heard Harry yell and he Cruciated me for a few seconds, which was indescribably worse than _His_ Cruciatus Curse. He released the spell when the four behind me started to wrecklessly shoot Killing Curses at him, but he blocked them all by conjuring a large marble stone to float along in front of him as he approached. After a few curses, the stone broke, and I thought he was dead, but then he literally flew up into the air to avoid the next round, and hit all four of them in the chest with the Killing Curse." Her grip on Harry tightened even more and a few more tears escaped her. "He disarmed me and used his wand to see who I was. When he recognized me, I knew what was to come was deserved. I do not want to get him into trouble, so I will just say that he showed me how he felt when he lost Sirius. We had a long discussion about how Voldemort is really a half-blood and that pure-bloods really aren't stronger than half-bloods or even muggleborns. That is when Rudolphus and Mcnair showed up. With little effort, Harry killed them both and banished everyone to Azkaban." She sniffled and nuzzled Harry's arm, cleaning some shed tears from her face, annoying Tonks to no end. "Harry unmarked me, we made the Unbreakable Vow about this and the Horcruxes and he took us to breakfast."

Harry interrupted her there. "I want you all to know, that if it weren't for Bellatrix, there would be a dead muggle to explain at Number 4, Privet Drive." Everyone looked at him questioningly. "Vernon pulled a shotgun on us and I barely had time to put up a shield before he squeezed five rounds off."

They all looked horrified. Hermione broke her silence with tears in her eyes. "Harry, how? No magical shield can serve as protection from muggle ammunition."

"Mine turns the rounds into dust." Harry said. "By the way, I want to talk to you and Ron after this, its been forever." She nodded vigorously and smiled at him through her tears. "Anyways, I had used telekinetic energy to fling Vernon against the wall and I had my wand pointed at his heart after he insulted me yet again. She stopped me at Kedav." At first, no one understood but those who were present, then realization dawned upon the rest of them, several 'Oh my!'s came.

Tonks and Bellatrix had to just about jump out of the way when Hermione attached herself to him, crying her eyes out. "Harry, I'm so sorry you had to grow up there. I know you were hurt there and they treated you like dirt. If only there was something I could have done…"

Harry, not having much of a clue on how to comfort a crying female, looked to Ron, who shrugged his shoulders. Harry sighed and awkwardly patted Hermione's back. "It's in the past, Hermione, and there's no way I'm letting you blame yourself for anything those worthless excuses for human beings did to me."

She pulled from Harry and smiled slightly up at him and went to sit down, slightly red in the face. Tonks quickly reattached herself to Harry. Bellatrix did so as well, albeit slowly. 'Its only because he can protect me, nothing else.' She told herself, obviously in denial. As she felt his hand wrap around her protectively, she realized her denial as she melted into his embrace, quite pleased that her Neice was unable to see what was going on and yell at her again. 'Even a simple touch from him makes me feel more love than Rudolphus could ever provide.' She thought sadly. All of a sudden, she saw Snape from across the room, whose eyes were boring into here. She shrunk into Harry even more.

"Very well. Thank you, Ms. Black." Dumbledore said curtly. "Before we get to the topic of Horcruxes, I believe Severus has a report on the Dark Lords activities?"

Snape cleared his throat, showing the slightest hint of nervousness that nobody but Harry noticed. "The Dark Lord has decided to put off his attack on Hogsmeade and attack later. The failure at the Ministry to acquire the prophecy has angered the Dark Lord and his battle left him weary. He wishes to bide his time and attack when we least expect it."

Dumbledore nodded, and Harry was interested to hear the next report when he felt Bellatrix nudging him to get his attention. "Tell them you need to step out, Harry. It is of vital importance." She whispered into his ear.

Harry turned to Tonks and leaned down. "I need to take Bellatrix out for a second, I promise I'll be right back." She was about to protest, but he quickly kissed her when nobody was looking, except for Bellatrix, who had honestly felt jealous. "Albus, I need to show Bellatrix to the loo, excuse me for a moment."

He led her out by the hand and into the sitting room beyond the kitchen. She leaned in close to his ear. "Snape is lying. Voldemort is fine, his attack is to be on schedule, five days from today, Snape was there when we heard. He is not Dumbledore's man, after all." She was surprised when Harry flat out believed her. He quickly went back to the kitchen, Bellatrix following closely behind.

As soon as he entered the room, Harry's eyes found Snape, who, he could easily tell, was about to pull his wand and leave in haste. When Snape's eyes met his, he was stunned by Harry, wandlessly, before he could even draw his own wand. Harry shoved past all of the Order members on the side of the table closest the door and drew his wand on Snape. Before anyone could say a word, Harry had brought him back to consciousness, but then wandlessly paralyzed everything but his voice and levitated him effortlessly above the table.

"Harry, release him at once!" Dumbledore said sternly.

Harry did not release the Potions Master. "He is not ours, Albus. He lied about the attack on Hogsmeade being delayed and about Voldemort being in a weakened state." He twirled Snape around to face him. "And just why would you do that, Snape?"

"Foolish boy, release me, NOW!" He yelled.

Albus pulled his wand to try and release the man, but he could not. "Harry, explain yourself."

"He isn't yours. Tell me what you know that makes you trust him like you do."

Dumbledore hesitated, and did not speak. "Harry that is between myself and Severus, now please release him."

"Fine, if you won't tell me, I'll see for myself." The boy said, as he entered the Headmaster's head from across the room. He easily broke through the man's Occluded mind and found what he was looking for. Images, no doubt from a Penseive, of a young Snape Lily and Petunia playing and aging through their Hogwarts years, eventually growing apart. After they both had graduated, Snape went to Dumbledore 

and promised to spy for him if he would protect Lily Potter from Voldemort because he was in love with her. Harry mentally spat. He could easily see that the memories were fabricated in Snape's mind. He knew his mother had not even known Petunia at a young age. He pulled back out of Albus' mind. "YOU FOOL!" He yelled. "MY MOTHER DID NOT EVEN KNOW PETUNIA AT THAT AGE! HOW CAN YOU NOT SEE THOSE ARE FABRICATED MEMORIES?"

Albus was confused at first, but then realized that Lily had been in Denmark when Snape claimed he had grown to know and love her at an early age. "Severus, explain yourself, now." Albus said in a cold voice, something never coming from him.

Snape laughed. He actually laughed. "You truly are a fool, old man." He said with his sneer. Harry was livid. "Did you actually think I loved that mudblood bitch?"

Before anyone else could get to Snape, Harry had flown up to meet him and levitated with him midair. He made a circular motion with his hand, causing Snape to turn and face him. Harry's anger increased when the sneer was still present on his face. "YOU COWARD FUCK!" He yelled. "CRUCIO!" The paralyzation only added to the agony since Snape could not curl up to make himself more comfortable. After fifteen seconds, he saw some of the members of the Order get up and move towards him. "NOBODY WILL INTERFERE. TELL THEM TO STEP DOWN, ALBUS. HE WAS WARNED." Harry flicked his wand towards the wall where Snape was previously standing, which nobody was near, and the levitating man flew into the wall at a tremendous speed. Harry floated over and set himself down softly. Tonks, Bellatrix, Ron, Hermione and Moony were gathered around him, trying to get him to calm himself. Moony had tried, and failed miserably, as Harry had waved his hand at him and sent him to the ground, albeit very gently compared to Snape's flight. "I remember you once told me, Snivellus, that the Dementor's kiss was the most unbearable thing to experience. That it was worse that the Cruciatus Curse or even death." Harry's anger was consuming him. Snape's look of fear drove him forward. "Well, since I don't have any control over a Dementor, I'LL DO IT MYSELF. HOW DOES THAT SOUND?" He yelled, seeing the look of horror in Snapes eyes. When the man began to beg for anything but the Kiss, Harry leveled his wand at the man. "I'm sorry, but he deserves worse than death." Harry said, and before anyone could stop him, he had already spoke the incantation, "Animus Adficio."

Everyone was horrified at the sight of Snape's soul being ripped away from his body. Nobody but Bellatrix and Dumbledore had ever witnessed the Kiss, and it was truly a horrible process. Before the process was over, Harry decided he'd had enough and walked out. "I'm done here, Albus. I need some time." The old wizard did not stop Harry from leaving, although Ron, Hermione, Tonks and Bellatrix followed Harry into the sitting room. The four friends of Harry Potter walked into the sitting room to find him swallowing a large amount of something and stowing an orange bottle into his pocket. "I'm sorry. I should have waited until you guys had left the room." He said, still angry but trying not to show it.

Tonks and Bellatrix sat on either side of him while Ron and Hermione sat on the couch opposite them. "How can you do all this stuff, mate?" Ron asked fast, "I mean, how do you know how to do all of this bloody fucking complicated magic." The youngest Weasley male winced as Hermione slapped his arm because of his curse. Ron turned his head away from her. "Just like my damn mother!" He whispered, but she heard him again and hit him again.

"I read a lot of books." They looked at him in disbelief. "Really, I did. I just found that I have an extremely large amount of raw magical energy and my temper only fuels my power."

Hermione looked annoyed. "Harry, I know they don't teach you how to fly without a broom in books. How is that even possible?"

Tonks gave Harry a pat on the shoulder. "Yeah, Harry, why _don't_ you tell them how you really learned how to fly."

Tired of arguing, Harry took the orange bottle out of his pocket and tossed it to a confused Hermione. "You're parents are muggle dentists, I'm sure you know what that is?"

As she read the label her eyes widened. "Harry, are you hurt? You seem fine to me, where does it hurt?" Hermione was frantically roaming over Harry with her eyes trying to find some hidden injury that caused him pain.

"Hermione, I'm not hurt anymore, take it easy." He lowered his head and shame.

Hermione was confused, but then suddenly realized what was going on. "Harry, you can't hide behind these."

Frustrated, Harry hastily summoned them back to his hand and tipped out another handful. "Here's to not hiding behind the wonderful haze of opiates." Harry said sarcastically, raising the twelve or so pills into the air and then dry swallowing them, much to Hermione's and Tonks' horror.

Hermione hopped off the couch and seated herself on the table right in front of Harry. "Harry, that many could kill you. And I saw you when we first got in here. You could overdose!" She shed a few silent tears.

As Harry was about to let her know that it was his business, Ron finally spoke up. "What in the bloody hell are those little white things. Candy?"

Harry smirked. "Yeah, Ron, but here, only eat two at first, you have to get used to them." Before Hermione could stop him, Ron had popped the pills into his mouth and chewed them up. Harry laughed again at Ron's face at the bitterness of the 'candies.' Hermione looked mortified when Ron swallowed. "Relax Hermione, getting a little stoned won't hurt him. I won't let him have anymore. And I don't need you to tell me how to deal with things."

"Stoned? Is this one of Fred and George's products? HARRY IF MY ROBES CHANGE INTO A TUTU AGAIN I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Relax, just don't be surprised if you begin to feel a little happy." Harry said, smirking all of a sudden as he looked at Hermione. She turned beet red as he shifted his gaze between her and Ron fast, then put his hand behind Tonks' head, tangling his fingers in her natural hairstyle, a few inches passed the shoulders and light brown. Their eyes met as brilliant emerald orbs met Tonks' lucious hazel eyes, causing her to completely melt. Harry slowly moved her head towards his, smirking at the bright pink tinge to Tonks' perfect cheeks. Their lips met softly, and Tonks' wanted more this time, so when Harry opened his mouth, she attacked his tongue with her own, slowly sliding hers along the length of his, sucking his tongue.

When they broke apart, Bellatrix could see such strong feelings in her Neice's eyes. If the ex Death-Eater didn't know better, she'd have said that Tonks had just had an orgasm. Bellatrix smiled happily, but was sad at the same moment as her own feelings for Harry, whatever they may be, came to her attention. Bellatrix knew, just knew, that Harry felt something for her. Nobody risks as much and trusts so fast as Harry had done just in a span of a few hours for someone like her and doesn't have less than somewhat romantic feelings for said person. He 

must have caught a glimpse of what she herself felt for him when he expertly probed her mind. Bellatrix was aware that she was sixteen years older than Harry, and her feelings might creep some out, but if Harry knew that she was fond of him, even in the least, he didn't seem to think she was some sort of nymphomaniac out for some statutory fun. If anything, he was glad about it, the way he smiled that smile that made her feel like she was back in Hogwarts. The way he protected his friends so selflessly, with zero regard for himself, he fought those who wanted to hurt him, his friends or his family and was so very passionate about his loved ones.

Because Ron thought Harry's Percocet were candy, he chewed them, causing the effects to come on just about two minutes after consumption. The youngest Weasley male couldn't keep a smile off of his face and looked at Hermione, desire in both of their normally shy eyes, however, the witch was the only one displaying shyness at during the present. "Have I ever told you how gorgeous you are?" Ron asked her, causing her to gasp.

She figured it was harry's stupid pills that was causing this, not Ron's actual love for her, but when she looked into his eyes, she saw complete and utter seriousness. It looked as if he had just said something that he wanted to say for a very long time. Hermione looked over to Harry and saw him just pull his lips away from Tonks. She smiled and was happy for Harry, but she was hyperventilating because of Ron's statement and she didn't currently have to ability to micromanage her though processes. Still looking at Harry, she saw his gaze on Ron and with a pointed look, gestured his face towards Hermione, giving him instructions. Three or so seconds had passed since Ron's compliment and she was too stunned to look at him. Mustering up as much courage as she could, she turned to Ron only to find him slowly leading towards her, his eyes ablaze. Their lips met, and Hermione's mind went into overdrive. Her entire body was experiencing waves of pleasure, her lips on fire.

Author's Note: So here's the beginning of what I hope to be a novel-length story. I have many, many ideas for what I'd like to do with this and if you read this and have anything to say, whether it be 'You suck, delete this and then go die,' or 'Nice story, man,' I would love to hear from you. I would definitely appreciate your ideas and any criticism (hopefully constructive, wink wink,) since this is the first work of fan fiction I have ever written.

I have begun writing the next chapter, which I will post as soon as possible, but I would really appreciate it if someone would tell me whether its worth continuing to post or not. I'll still write it either way, because I really enjoy the way the story is going and the many directions it could take with all of the ideas bouncing around in my head, but if the community dislikes it, there really isn't a reason to take up space.

Thank you to all those that read, I hope you enjoyed and will continue to bare with me until the end!

Good day to all, WhiteRabbit67


	2. Discovery, Relocation and Sacrifice

Harry, Tonks and Bellatrix were just smiling at the two, having finally shown their feelings that had been saved up for almost six years, albeit somewhat drug induced, but Harry had got the job done, and he was happy for his two friends. "We need showers." Harry muttered. Tonks and Bellatrix laughed, nodding in agreement. "Tonks, take the one with the big tub, I bet you'd like that." She smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'll use the guest one across from Sirius' room and Bellatrix can use his. I want to show her some stuff, anyways." Tonks' eyes narrowed on her Aunt, but then left with a saucy smile to Harry. She overeggagerated her walk out, swaying her hips in a way that drove Harry crazy. "Cold shower for me, this afternoon." He muttered, not meaning for anyone to hear. He stood up and Occluded his mind to calm himself down, especially because he was going to be alone with Bellatrix without anyone around. He wasn't worried that she'd attack him, not at all. He was worried that he might do something stupid like kiss her or something, and he was sure Bellatrix wouldn't mind too much. He had, as she expected, saw her thoughts on him, her attraction, which wasn't the same type of attraction he was used to. Bellatrix liked him for the real him, just like he suspected of Tonks. He respected her enough to not use Legilimency on her, but their actions of the last two days pretty much confirmed his thoughts.

He reached down to help Bellatrix up since she seemed pretty tired. A day like hers would do that to a person, though. "Thank you, Harry." He looked confused at the smirk she wore. "You really care about my Neice, yes?" Her smirk turned into a genuine smile when she saw Harry's face redden.

"Yeah. I guess I do. I've had a stupid crush on her ever since I met her, what, like a year ago? I can't think straight right now." Harry told her. "I'm a bit, uh, hazy right now."

Bellatrix looked up at him and smiled at him. She couldn't help but be a little flirty with him. "Nymphadora is not the only one you are attracted to right now, is she?"

"Now what could possibly cause you to come to that conclusion?" He said, not looking down at her since he was sure that if he did, he wouldn't be able to keep a straight face. Harry sneaked a glance out of the corner of his eye, noting that Bellatrix was still looking at him. The boy couldn't help but smile himself when he heard her start giggling again. "What?" He asked, finally looking down at her. The look on her face told him that the sarcasm in his answer was not as well hidden as he thought.

She put on an innocent look that could be seen through in a heartbeat. "Oh, nothing." She said nonchalantly, her smile returning." Come on, let's go." The ex-Death Eater interlocked her fingers with his and led him along the house. Seeing his confusion, she spoke in a soft tone. "You forget I grew up here, Harry."

Harry felt bad when he saw the sad, nostalgic look on her face as she spoke. "Hey Bellatrix, I was thinking that maybe you should have what I inherited from Sirius. You are, after all, the only true living Black. I have none of your blood in me."

Her heart warmed and her stomach did flip-flops when she saw the charming smile Harry flashed her, and she was amazed that Harry would offer her something that he obviously held dear to him. "Oh, Harry. Even if Sirius knew that I have realized the errors of my past and am trying to fix them, both he and I would want you to be the benificiary. Do you not know what it means to be a Godfather or Godson in wizarding society?" He frowned slightly and shook his head. "When the parents of a baby decide to give their child a Godfather, there is a ceremony that takes place. The baby and the man or woman who will become the Godparent both go through what is called the blooding. Very old magic is used to take the blood that flows through both parties veins and combine them, meaning you are a Black and Sirius was a Potter. You are the rightful owner of everything that Sirius left you, Harry."

"So we are blood relatives? Which means I'm related to Tonks to. That sucks on both fronts." Harry spoke the second sentence and realized he just gave his feelings for Bellatrix away. He saw her look at him with a triumphant smirk. "Well, hey. Now that you aren't an evil killing machine like me, what's not to like? I happen to know that you fancy a certain someone standing next to you also." She saw his smile and looked away, blushing like a schoolgirl with a crush. "Wow, didn't know ex Death Eaters were like young girls with a crush."

Bellatrix looked at him with a scowl. "Oh shut up." They had just got to Sirius' room when the last remaining true Black pulled Harry down and kissed him, hard and forcefully. Harry was surprised to say the least, but he returned the kiss with a passion he had only experienced with one other. Their tongues tangled with each other, while Harry's hand slowly moved to rest on her shapely and firm buttocks. He felt her smile against his mouth at which time Harry began gently sucking on her lower lip. He heard a moan escape her and felt extremely satisfied. After a period of time that neither of them were aware of, they broke apart for air. Harry rested his forehead against hers when she whispered, "You were right, Harry. You make me feel like I'm back at Hogwarts with a crush on a boy that I hope will turn into something serious. And by the way, I don't think you're a killing machine."

The boy was shocked to say the least. Had Bellatrix really said that she wanted to have something serious with him? He then realized what she had said next. "I've killed nine in less than a day and a half."

"Harry, you killed to protect, not for enjoyment. If you don't kill to protect, they win, and you know it. Then deciding to change the subject, she whispered, "You know, witches don't mind sharing." She told him in a husky manner. He looked dumbstuck and happy at the same time. Bellatrix smiled at his reaction. "Come, let us shower." She walked into Sirius' room and slowly lowered the sundress that Harry had conjured for her to reveal skimpy undergarments. Her smile grew as she winked at him and slowly closed the door, bending over with her back to him just before the door creaked shut.

Harry couldn't help but feel his pants grow tighter. "Definitely a cold shower." He said louder than intended. The boy heard a hearty laugh from behind the closed door. Rolling his eyes, Harry walked into his own bathroom.

After he was finished, he remembered that since he didn't ever used Sirius' bathroom, it wasn't stocked with any towels. He wrapped himself with a towel and grabbed another to take to Bellatrix. He knocked on the door to the bathroom and quickly entered, only to find that Bellatrix was completely in the nude. His emerald eyes were staring into hers, and then he couldn't help it. His eyes broke away from her's and began to travel downwards, seeing her beautiful medium sized breasts. After admiring them for a short amount of time, and then his gaze lowered even further, noticing she was freshly shaved, leaving a thin patch of well groomed hair extending upwards a few inches from her clit. Realizing what he was doing, he looked back into her eyes with a scared look on her face. To his surprise, the older witch had a lustful look on her face.

"A believe I can assume that you like what you see, judging on your arousal." Harry looked down and realized that he had become engorged and that his large penis was showing through his towel. "Come to me." She whispered huskily. Harry audibly gulped, but walked to her nevertheless. When he got close to her, he turned and waved his hand, closing the door slowly and placing a silencing charm and lock on the door. She unwrapped the towel and gasped at the sight. "Wow." She said as she felt herself growing wet. Bellatrix was surprised when his lips crashed into her's, kissing her furiously. She moaned and reached her hand down to him and slowly strocked him, earning a pleased grunt from him. After a short time of snogging, she began to move downwards, trailing kisses on his torso and stomach on the way down. "Just relax, Harry." She heard him gulp again, as she slowly took his throbbing member into her mouth, earning her another groan, causing her to go a little faster, using her tongue to wrap circles around his tip as she sucked hard. He found himself completely unable to hold on, and released into her warm, wet mouth after only a few minutes. He was turned on even more when he saw her swallow his gift to her and smile up with him. She got to her feet and kissed him gently.

Bellatrix was completely taken aback as Harry lowered her onto the toilet and lowered himself to see her hardened nub and her juices flowing freely from her feminimity. She moaned as he slipped his tongue into her entrance. She moaned loudly at his forwardness. She began to feel that tingling sensation after an even shorter time that Harry. When he slipped two fingers into her and began fingering her at a fast pace while sucking and licking her clit simultaniously, she couldn't hold off any longer. With a scream, her body began to tremble as even more juices escaped her, which Harry gladly lapped up and swallowed, revelling in her taste. As the orgasm faded, she couldn't help by moaning loudly again and pulling Harry off the ground and kissing him softly. "Where in the hell did you learn how to do that. You must have had the female population of Hogwarts in your year and above."

"Actually, that was my first time." He said, laughing as Bellatrix's eyes widened and kissed him again, this time much more forceably.

"My God, you are amazing, Harry. That was the most intense orgasm I've ever experienced. You truly have a gift." She said, chuckling lightly. Harry performed a simple cleaning charm on the both of them, disposing of the massive amounts of sweat that both of them had accumulated.

"For now, we have to act completely natural. I'm sure you'll agree that you don't want anyone knowing that you did this with a sixteen year old boy." Harry said, sadness in his voice.

Bellatrix looked shocked once again. "Harry, trust me. You are no boy."

"Well, then. We should probably get back. If anyone asks, we were talking about Sirius." He said, as the two redressed. Harry lowered his head and continued, "Why did you really kill Sirius if you didn't believe in what you were doing?" He asked quietly.

The ex-Death Eater felt ashamed. "I don't know if you saw, Harry, but I only tried to stun him. I didn't know he would fall through that veil." Harry locked eyes with her and saw her memory of the red bolt of energy that shot out of her wand at Sirius, who then went prone. Harry saw himself through Bellatrix's eyes as he turned after the spell had hit only to see Sirius with surprise written on his face as he fell through the veil. He never really saw her cast the Killing Curse.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." He said. "That night, if I wasn't holding back I would have tortured and killed you on false pretenses. I only held back because I was afraid of unleashing the beast that you've seen today and heard about yesterday." She looked surprised at the fact that he had held back. "If you would have seen what I did to Pettigrew yesterday..." He trailed off. "I held him under the Cruciatus Curse until he lost control of his bowels and then killed him without a second thought."

Bellatrix took his hand. "Harry, you aren't bad for doing what needed to be done. I know what the rat has done to you, and if you truly don't believe he got what was coming to him, you're mental. I am sorry to say I was shocked when you didn't end my life." At Harry's look of guilt she decided a change of subject was in order. "So you were holding back in the Department of Mysteries? You said you had not grown so powerful until the end of the school year."

"I guess that's my secret for now." He replied, a wide smirk on his face, annoying Bellatrix to no end. "Let's get back downstairs." She nodded and grabbed onto his shoulder as he Apparated back down to the sitting room where Tonks was talking with Ron and Hermione, the former of which was completely stoned, a stupid grin covering his face.

Tonks shot them both a slightly upset look at their return. Harry couldn't help but notice hot beautiful she looked with her wet brunette hair hanging around her face. "About time, what took you two so long?" She asked in a slightly accusatory tone.

Not showing any sign of what had gone on, Harry began, "We were speaking about Sirius. Were you aware that she didn't kill him?" Tonks looked surprised. "She only stunned him, I only saw him fall through the veil and thought she had cast the Killing Curse."

"Well it doesn't change the fact that he's dead." Hermione said, still not trusting the ex-Death Eater.

As Harry was about to say something in her defense, a loud bang eminated from the front of the house. At once, Harry knew that they had been found, their location divulged to Voldemort be Snape. "Everyone stay here." Harry ran out of the room and bumped into Dumbledore, who had also realized what was happening. "Snape gave us up, Albus." He said. The Headmaster nodded as they began to run towards the door to face the Death Eaters. Harry was angered when the Tonks, Bellatrix, Hermione, and a giggling Ron followed them. Harry wandlessly stunned Ron, knowing that he'd get himself killed. Hermione scowled at him but said nothing.

When Harry told Dumbledore that he was to take the lead, he opened the door and quickly put up his bright silver shield to block the hexes being fired at him. Harry lowered his shield when he heard a cold, shrill voice yell out. "Stop! I would like to speak to the boy."

Harry stepped forward fearlessly, leaving Dumbledore and the others behind, as he stopped about twenty yards from Voldemort himself. "So Tom, Snape gave us up, did he?"

Voldemort cringed at his birth name, but did not say anything. "That is correct, young Harry." He said calmly. "Where is Severus? I would like to thank him."

Harry smirked. "Oh he's inside. Afraid you'll have trouble speaking to him though, I just ripped his soul from his body."

The shock on the Dark Lord's face was evident. "YOU LIE!" He hissed.

The boy's smirk widened as he pointed his wand at the Death Eater closest to Voldemort. "Animus Adficio." He said calmly, lazily flicking his wand. At first, nothing happened, but after a few seconds the Death Eater screamed and fell to the ground, convulsing violently. Voldemort watched in horror as he saw the equivelent of the Dementor's Kiss taking place next to him, from a spell he did not know.

"It was foolish for you to come here, Tom." Dumbledore said, stepping forward next to Harry, facing the Dark Lord and twenty or so Death Eaters, not including the babbling idiot that Harry had cursed.

"CRUCIO!" Voldemort shouted, wand aimed at Dumbledore. It was faster than either anticipated, and Dumbledore fell to the ground writhing, but he did not scream. Harry quickly waved his wand at Dumbledore and he stopped shaking as he slowly got to his feet. Voldemort was again surprised. The mere boy of sixteen had broken his curse effortlessly. Angered at the boy's insolence, he fired a Cruciatus Curse at Harry, who made no attempt to move. The curse hit him square in the chest, but he just stood there, glowing red. With a loud roar, the energy was repelled, causing all of the Death Eaters to fly back a few feet. Even Voldemort was knocked off balance, but he did not fall.

"I think you need a bit more practice with that one, Tom." Harry grinned widely, scaring the three behind him, and even Dumbledore. "Let me show you. CRUCIO!" The curse hit Riddle directly in the chest. He proceded to fall down and convulse violently, screaming loudly.

It took the Death Eaters a full ten seconds to react to the boy. They began firing Killing Curses wildly at him. He broke the curse on Voldemort and began to fire back, killing three within seconds. With Voldemort still on the ground, the Death Eaters had no choice but to continue firing Killing Curses at the boy. When a stray bolt of green light flew straight at Bellatrix, Harry quickly conjured a large marble stone to absorb the curse. Harry began to see red. He was beginning to lose the control as he had feared. "AVAdA KEDAVRA" He screamed, dropping the Death Eater that had come so very close to killing Bellatrix. His rage was controlling him now. He continued to drop Death Eaters left and right as everyone of the Order members, Dumbledore included, were too shocked to help.

At this time, Voldemort had risen once again. "DISAPPARATE!" He yelled. Just before he dissapeared, Harry hit him in the arm with a Bone Exploding Curse, smiling at the scream that eminated from the Dark Lord before he was gone, along with his seven remaining followers.

Harry turned to see everyone staring at him with eyes wide as saucers, unmoving. "Is everyone alright? Bellatrix?" They all nodded slowly. "WHY DO YOU THINK I TOLD YOU TO STAY INSIDE?" He yelled, scaring them. He softened as Dumbledore put a hand on his shoulder. "If any one of you had died I would have completely snapped. I almost lost you, Bellatrix."

She teared up as she heard the caring tone of his voice. Bellatrix stepped over the marble stone that Harry had conjured, which was now in small chunks, and hugged Harry tightly. "Thank you, Harry. I am sorry."

Tonks and Hermione also hugged him tightly as Bellatrix let him go. "How are you so selfless? You just put youself between us and You-Know-Who." Tonks asked, still frightened at the sight of the Dark Lord.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Harry, not even I have even been able to directly curse Voldemort. Do you realize what this means?" Dumbledore asked him, looking at him with amazement.

"It means that he's nothing without his Horcruxes. If I hadn't known about them, don't you think I would have killed every last one of them?"

Dumbledore nodded. "We must destroy them. I think Tom will be out of commision for awhile, you completely shattered the bones of his left arm, correct?" Harry nodded. "I can not get my mind around how you've become so strong." Harry started to reply, but the Headmaster cut him off. "Please don't insult my intelligence by telling me you learned this magic from a book."

Harry just smirked. "I will tell you soon enough." He replied cryptically. "I think it's best if we move Headquarters to somewhere else, yes?" He asked, avoiding Dumbledore's stern and questioning gaze.

"Do you have somewhere in mind?" Dumbledore asked him.

"I do. I guess since nobody else came out here, they all left?" Dumbledore nodded. "Let's go collect Ron and I'll take you to the place I have in mind." The five walked inside, Harry in the lead. He waved his hand at the stunned Ron, who got up quickly and started to get mad at Harry, but then just started laughing. "Everyone grab on." Once everyone had a firm grip on him, Harry Apparated them away.

When they arrived, Tonks, Bellatrix and Hermione were confused. "Harry, what is this place?" Bellatrix asked, seeing the grime covered walls, bones of small creatures, and a large circular door with six stone snakes pointing outward from a circular emblem.

"This is the Chamber of Secrets." Everyone looked shocked, including Dumbledore, but his surprise was for a different reason. "Open" He hissed in Parseltongue, frightening the three women. A seventh snake appeared and slithered around the others until it reached the other side, causing the door to open. He led them into the large chamber with large stone snakes bordering the walkway that lead to the giant statue of Salazar Slitherin's face. Once again, the women let out shrieks of terror when they saw the corpse of a sixty foot long basilisk laying partially on the pathway to the statue of Slytherin.

"THIS is what you killed when you were TWELVE?" Bellatrix asked, amazed that Harry could constantly surprise her. Everyone but Harry stared in horror at the creature layed out in front of them.

"Yes." He answered simply.

Dumbledore put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Harry, I need to know how you Apparated directly into Hogwarts. The wards surrounding this place completely prevent Apparition or Portkeying."

"Elf magic." He said, again not explaining further than needed.

"How on Earth do you know Elf magic?" Hermione asked, surprised she had not read a book about the House Elves' form of magic.

Harry merely smiled cryptically and let them to Slytherin's mouth. Again, he hissed to the grate in Parseltongue and it slowly began retracting, allowing them entrance to the surprisingly clean study of Salazar Slytherin. The room was huge, obviously magically enlarged. The walls were lined with gigantic shelves full of old leather bound books, the sitting area much like the House common rooms. "Welcome to Headquarters. You might want to link that fireplace in with the floo network and only allow certain individuals to enter."

Everyone turned when they heard a strange noise, but quickly realized it wasn't a threat when Ron came stumbling through the entrance. "Nice of you to join us, Ronald." Hermione said crossly, looking annoyed at Harry.

"Hey, I don't see you complaining." Harry said to her after meeting her gaze. She turned away at his words and turned red. The boy just smiled as Ron went over and wrapped an arm around her, causing her embarrasment to skyrocket. "About time, too."

Without warning, Dumbledore put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Might I have a word with you?" The others looked at him apprehensively. "In private?"

Harry nodded and indicated for Dumbledore to grab onto his shoulder. "I'll be back." He winked at Hermione. "Have fun Hermione, and I don't just mean with the books." Harry Disapparated from the dungeon before the young girl's retort and found himself standing with the Headmaster in his office.

Noticing Harry's look, urging him to come forth with what he wanted to talk about, Dumbledore spoke slowly, choosing his words carefully. "Harry, I am… worried about you. Of the knowledge you possess." He held a hand up when he saw Harry's scowl. "I am not saying that what you are doing is wrong, but when the Killing Curse of that Death Eater was a split second away from hitting Ms. Black, you were not yourself. I fear that if something truly tragic does happen, that you will completely lose yourself. Today I witnessed you rip the souls of two men from their bodies, kill many, and succumb to your anger."

"My anger is my strength, Albus." He said. "Don't you think the thing I've become frightens me? Of course it does. But it is what I must be in order to win this War. Nobody else will do what needs to be done. Stunning Death Eaters when they are trying to kill you is pointless Albus, I just wish you would understand that using the Killing Curse is not necessarily dark. There is no light or dark magic. There is only intent."

The Headmaster was surprised by the boy's logic, knowing it to be true. "I understand Harry, but after everything you've been through, I fear you will have trouble handling what you've done after this is over, which I have no doubt will be soon and that we will win with relative ease."

"You don't need to worry about me. I was obviously put here for a reason and if I'm meant to suffer for what I had to do to fulfill my purpose, then it will be." The boy told him, voice not shaking or showing any sign of distress or fear.

Dumbledore bowed his head, trying to blink back tears. "My boy, so much has been put on you and it is unfair. There should be others to share the burden, myself, Ms. Black, Ms. Tonk—"

He was abruptly cut off as Harry took on a look of rage. "NO! Nobody will interfere, I won't allow anymore deaths of people close to me. I will do anything I can to assure that. Anyone that tries to harm those I care about will die and I will do so without remorse." When Harry ended, Fawkes trilled sadly as a second Phoenix appeared in a mass of flames. The new Phoenix, a brighter orange and red than Fawkes, landed on Harry's shoulder and began to rub its face against Harry's.

Albus looked stunned, then beamed at Harry. "Well, Harry," he said, noting the boy's utter confusion, "it seems that the sister Phoenix of Fawkes has chosen to follow you." Harry's eyes widened. "Fawkes tells me that he has called her to you in order to assist you in your quest. Believe me when I say this, Harry, having the allegiance of a Phoenix will greatly increase your power. And with Myral's wisdom, she will lead you down the right path to end this war. It was only a matter of time before she came to you, since Phoenix's choose their familiar when they are born."

"But what about Hedwig?" He asked, looking in awe at his new familiar, who was perched on his shoulder.

Dumbledore chuckled lightly. "Harry, owls rarely become a Witch or Wizard's familiar, they only are friendly towards those who are friendly towards them. As of now, your bond with Myral has begun, and will take a full twenty-four hours to complete. Soon, you will be able to communicate telepathically with her from any distance, as I can with Fawkes."

"Well, this was rather unexpected." Harry said, gently reaching up to caress Myral's face, who trilled happily in response. "If there is nothing else, I would like to return to my friends." Harry turned slightly to face the Phoenix on his shoulder. "Care to show me how to travel by Phoenix Fire, Myral?"

As soon as his words were spoken, he felt a presence in his mind. '_Of course, Harry. Simply clap your hands around my talons and we shall go to your destination, the Chamber of Secrets.'_

Surprised , Harry thought he would try and communicate telepathically with the soft female voice of Myral. '_This means that you are able to read my every thought?' _He asked her politely. She gave only a soft trill in response. Myral flew above Harry's head and he clasped his hands around her talons as instructed, smiling back at Dumbledore, who was elated to see another bond forged between Phoenix and man. In an instant, Harry reappeared in the Chamber of Secrets in a large flame, causing the three women to raise their wands to him. Hermione had sent a stunning spell at Harry, not realizing who he was. In the blink of an eye, Myral had put herself in front of Harry and swallowed the red stunning spell with no side effects. Realizing that the four in the room were no threat by Harry's thoughts, the sleek Phoenix took up her perch on Harry's shoulder once again, as the three women looked at him with awe.

After what seemed to be minutes of speechlessness, Bellatrix spoke up. "That is not Albus Dumbledore's Phoenix." She said, only to reassure herself.

Harry smiled and stroked Myral's cheek again. "This is Myral, the sister Phoenix of Fawkes. She came to me to complete the bond while I was in Dumbledore's office."

'_You have feelings for the two older ones, yes?"_ She asked in his mind.

They were all confused as Harry turned slightly red and nodded quickly towards Myral. She trilled knowingly. She flew and perched herself on Bellatrix's shoulder and rubbed her cheek against her's, then moved on to do the same to Tonks, and finally rested again on Harry's shoulder. '_They both have strong feelings for you, as you do them. I like them.'_

Harry smiled, already knowing he was going to love the Phoenix. "Do you realize that you are the only one to have a Phoenix as a familiar in the entire Wizarding World other than Dumbledore?" Hermione asked in complete amazement, basking in the beauty of the rarest magical creature in existance.

"I didn't know. I guess I'm lucky, then?" Hermione just shook her head in disbelief. Harry turned to the center of the room and with a wave of his wand, conjured a perch much like that of Fawkes'. Myral nudged his cheek again, then majestically flew to her perch.

Tonks walked up to Harry. "You never cease to amaze me, Harry." She said, hugging him, causing Bellatrix to feel slightly jealous.

He gave Tonks a quick kiss, then spoke. "I've got something planned for you guys, but first, I need to fetch two others." And with that, Myral flew back to him and they dissapeared in a mass of flames. Five minutes later he returned with a shocked looking Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood, who was staring at Myral in awe. Myral allowed Luna to caress her cheek, much like Harry had taken to doing.

As soon as Neville's eyes saw Bellatrix Lestrange standing in the same room with him, his wand was out and pointed at her. "WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Just as he was about to curse her, his wand flew out of his hand and into Harry's. Neville looked furious as Harry walked to Bellatrix. He held up her left arm for Neville to see. When the boy saw that her mark was gone, he calmed down a bit. "She still tortured my parents into insanity."

Bellatrix looked to the ground. "She had nothing to do with it, Neville. It was Barty Crouch Jr. She didn't cast one spell on your mother or father. She didn't bother to deny it because she knew that at the time it would be futile."

"And why do you believe her?" He asked, anger still in his voice.

Harry sighed. "I've seen her memories. Everything she's done, the remorse she feels. Just… everything."

Neville looked shocked, but his anger quickly returned. "And how do you know those memories are real. She could have made them up."

At this, Harry smirked and entered Neville's mind. Neville was trying his hardest to keep Harry out, but he entered without trouble. He saw fantasies of Neville and Luna, all of his thoughts of her, how he felt about her. That was enough, he pulled out and smiled at Neville, then looked to Luna, then back to Neville, who was beet red now that Luna was looking at him questioningly. "Proof enough?" Harry asked. Neville merely nodded as Harry tossed his wand back to him, reluctantly putting it back in his robes. "I've brought you two here to train you. Something like the whole D.A. thing from last year, except… different." He said, a mysterious glimmer in his eye. "Everyone grab hold." He said. When they were all connected to him, Myral flew to him and transported them to the Seventh floor of Hogwarts, where Harry began to think. After a minute or so, a door appeared, granting them entrance into the Room of Requirement. As they all stepped in, they noticed that the room was built exactly like the Department of Mysteries was, even the veil was in the middle of the room. "Before we start anything too tough, I want you all to do something that is going to sound crazy." He looked around. "Hermione come over here."

"What's going on, Harry?" She asked, walking over to him nervously.

He signalled for her to stop about twenty feet away from him. "Cast the Killing Curse on me." He said simply, knowing what was coming.

"No way!" She said, eyes as wide as everyone else in the room.

Harry sighed. "If you were ever going to trust me, do it now. I won't die, trust me."

Hesitantly, she pulled her wand out of her robes and shakily pointed it at Harry. "Avada Kedavra." She said, quietly and shakily. A tiny green light headed straight for Harry, who made no attempt to move. It connected with his stomach, but he didn't react in the slightest.

"Do you know why it didn't work? You have to mean it, Hermione. Pretend I killed your parents and was coming after you." He said, conjuring Death Eater robes on himself. "Think, Hermione." He said, his voice deeper due to speaking through the mask. When she showed no signs of trying again, he tried a new tactic. "You know, they were easy, the filthy muggles. But it will be better when I kill you, mudblood. If only you had been there to stop me. You should have heard their screams. It was like slaughtering pigs."

Everyone was completely taken aback by Harry's behavior, but Hermione looked enraged. She pointed her wand back and Harry. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" She yelled, this time a full green beam eminating from her wand. Harry quickly floated up to avoid it and his regular clothes returned. "Harry, I'm s-sorry. I just thought of my mom and d-dad."

"No. Don't apologize, this is war. With Death Eaters, its kill or be killed. I've learned that the hard way and I don't want any of you to have to experience that." As he spoke, tears filled the eyes of the females in the room. "Bellatrix, come to me." He said, motioning to her with his hand.

She came without hesitation, almost sure of what was to come. "Try to Cruciate me." He said. "Pretend I'm Tom."

Bellatrix knew she didn't have a choice, so she decided it would be best to get it over with as soon as she could. "CRUCIO!" She yelled. The twisting red bolt hit Harry in the chest, but he did not move. The spell had no effect as Harry shrugged it off, knocking everyone on their backs.

"Do you know why I am unaffected?" He asked, looking to everyone to see if they know. "I am beyond fearing pain anymore. The Cruciatus Curse is so feared that people make it worse than it is." He said when nobody answered him. This shocked everyone completely. "Bellatrix, you don't fear the pain. It is nothing. Nothing I do can hurt you." She nodded slowly, a look of determination on her face. "Crucio!" Harry grunted, hating that he was doing this to someone he had such strong feelings for. As the curse his her, she fell to the ground screaming, at which time Harry immediately lifted the curse and Ennervated her. "Pain is nothing, Bellatrix!" He said more forcefully. "Crucio!" She fell yet again, but did not scream. He lifted the curse quickly again. "I hate doing this to someone I care so much about, I don't think I'm the right person to do this." He said, helping her up. When Harry met the gaze of everyone, he noticed they were staring at him like he had a second head, except for Tonks, who looked jealous. Bellatrix reddened a bit as she kissed Harry on the cheek lightly and muttered an apology. "I guess we need something more practical." He said, motioning everyone to move to the veil in the middle of the room. Harry nodded to Myral, who was perched atom the veil, and ten Death Eaters appeared, at which time they began firing curses at the group. "Fight! Your lives as well as the lives of those around you depend on it." Quickly, Harry wordlessly fired a Reductor Curse at the nearest Death Eater, causing him to explode, leaving nothing but blood and brain matter behind. He notiiced the others around him were still standing there looking at it like it was a movie. "Pay attention!" He yelled as he extended his bright silver shield to cover Ron, who was finally beginning to sober up., causing the Severing Charm aimed at him to dissolve into nothing.

"There are to many!" He heard Luna yell.

"If that's what you think, fine. Everyone stand back, now." He said, stepping forward into the nine Death Eaters bent on his destruction. He wandlessly killed one while using his wand to rip the soul from one of the others, leaving seven. A Killing Curse from Lucius Malfoy missed him by inches, causing Harry to fly up into the air. He put his hand under his mouth as if he was blowing someone a kiss and fire erupted from his mouth, taking the shape of a large Basilisk. The Fiendfyre slithered around the Death Eaters, killing all but Lucius. With one left, Harry let the fire die out and advanced on the elder Malfoy. Ignoring his pleas for his life, Harry pointed his wand at the man's chest and killed him. '_Bring in Voldemort.'_ He said to Myral, who trilled from her perch.

When Voldemort appeared, everyone was visibly frightened. Especially Bellatrix. "Well, Harry Potter." The cold, shrill voice of the Dark Lord sounded. "I needed that Prophecy, and now you'll pay for breaking it. CRUCIO!" He bellowed. To Luna and Neville's amazement, Harry shrugged it off just like he had done before.

Harry lazily flicked his wrist at Voldemort's leg, which shattered to everyone's amazement. Hearing Riddle's anguished scream, Harry then looked down at Voldemort's terrified, snake-like face looking up at him and spat on him. "You're done, Tom." Everyone was watching in amazement as Harry leveled his wand at the area that would contain a normal person's heart.

Just as he was about to let the spell loose, Voldemort laughed loudly, surprising everyone even further. Everyone except for Harry. "You can't kill me, Potter. I am immortal."

Harry smirked as he heard a number of sharp gasps from the crowd watching him in stunned silence. "Not anymore." The boy said, waving his wand. Tom's face showed rage and complete and total fear as he saw the locket of Salazar Slytherin, Marvolo Gaunt's ring, Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem, Helga Hufflepuff's Cup, Tom Marvolo Riddle's diary from his sixth year at Hogwarts, and the head of Nagini, all covered in a thick black substance, wrecked beyond the capabilities of restoration. Harry raised his wand again and smiled as Tom Marvolo Riddle stuck his hands in front of him as if it would help. "Avada Kedavra." He said, slowly and quietly. The last portion of the Dark Lord Voldemort's soul was gone as his body exploded into black fire. Harry steadily walked back to the group staring at him in awe with a serious look on his face. "There are never too many. You just have to be better."

"Y-y-you k-killed him!" Neville said finally, stuttering for the first time in a long time, with the exception of when he spoke with Luna alone. "Is everything in here real? Except for the actual people?"

Harry looked at Neville and then looked back away towards Myral and the veil, the former of which flew over and gracefully perched herself on Harry's shoulder, trilling softly and nudging his cheek. "Everything but the Killing Curse. And of course they aren't the actual people. Get hit by a Cruciatus Curse in here, you get hurt, unless you learn to stop being afraid. I need you guys to be able to defend yourselves. Someone I care about greatly came so incredibly close to dying today when Voldemort attacked Headquarters, I barely conjured something to take the Killing Curse in time. If any of you die because of my incompetence, like Sirius did, it will kill me." He said, finishing the end with an almost unnoticeable crack in his voice, which only went noticed by Tonks and Bellatrix, both of which had deep, deep feelings for Harry, despite only spending little time with him.

To everyone's amusement, Tonks and Bellatrix both pulled Harry into a huge hug at the same time. Tonks leaned in close to her Aunt's ear. "I know you have strong feelings for him, just as strong as mine, and that he loves us both. I know I don't know many customs of marriage in the Magical world, since my parents raised me with muggle morals, but I know polygamy isn't frowned upon in our world, and I don't mind if you don't." Tonks whispered so quietly that only Bellatrix heard, despite their proximity to Harry.

The ex Death Eater felt butterflies in her stomach and heat rise to her face as she beamed at Tonks. "Thank you, Nymphadora. I have not felt this way for anyone." As they broke away from Harry, Bellatrix brought her lips to Harry's in her state of excitement. It wasn't what one would call snogging, but she kissed him slowly, softly, gently caressing his tongue with hers, feeling heat grow inside of her as he responded.

Harry felt instantly cold when Bellatrix had obviously pulled away out of reluctance rather than desire. They stared into each other's eyes for a period of time neither knew nor cared to. All of a sudden, a wave of realization hit Harry, and he looked to Tonks guiltily. To his surprise, she was beaming as she herself leaned in and kissed him with the same amount of passion Bellatrix had, only did not linger too long as the other's were finally yanked out of their shock at seeing Harry kissing not only an ex Death Eater and an Auror, but two hot older women, not girls. Harry looked quickly between the two, only to see angelic smiles on both of their faces. At his confusion, Tonks, Bellatrix and Luna giggled while Ron, Hermione and Neville still looked incredulous. Realization dawned on Harry. He flashed back to Bellatrix's words back at Grimmauld Place. _'Witches don't mind sharing, you know.'_ The smile on his face went ear to ear, almost looking painful, causing them to laugh harder.

"Harry James Potter!" Hermione scolded. "Not only are you snogging two women, one's a twenty year old Auror and the other's a thirty year old ex Death Eater!"

Tonks and Bellatrix scowled slightly at Hermione, while Ron and Neville were still staring and Luna was smiling her dreamy smile. "Hermione, relax. We both care for him, _deeply_." Tonks inunciated the last word strongly.

Hermione stared at her incredulously. "He's sixteen!"

The Auror looked to Bellatrix, both wearing smirks on their faces. "Trust me, he is no boy, Hermione." Bellatrix said huskily in her noticeable French accent.

At first, the brightest witch of her year didn't understand, but when she saw Harry's face redden and take an interest in his shoes, she also turned red. "I don't believe you two! So irresponsible." She said, sounding freakishly like Professor McGonogall.

Harry's face fell at Hermione's words. A bit of anger bubbled up inside of him as he realized that the two made him happy and the young woman who he saw as a sister was trying to stop him from being with them. Harry's eyes were shining slightly. "Hermione, please. I haven't known either of them for long, but I have such strong feelings for both. They are really the only part of my life right now that make me truly happy." Tonks and Bellatrix fought back tears of their own as they both smiled sadly. The two older women's gaze met and they embraced. The Boy-Who-Lived pulled out the small transparent orange bottle that those other than Neville and Luna had come to get used to over the past two days and dry swallowed a handful of the small, oblong morsels that brought him into his comfortably numb state of mind. He ignored the questioning gazes of Neville and Luna, as well as Hermione's sharp glare, which softened immediately as he continued. "Hermione, you're like a sister to me. I love you and Ron as if you were my family, and I'm happy that you two finally quit being idiots and are together, " he ignored Hermione's reddened face and Ron's genuine smile and continued, "but why can't you just be happy for me? You have no idea how miserable I've been since Sirius died. I really care for them, Hermione."

Myral flew to a now deflated Hermione, a few tears escaping the young witch's eyes. The Phoenix perched herself onto Hermione's shoulder's and nuzzled her, causing her to go rigid at first, but then the majestic magical creature's voice sounded in her ear. _'Do not fear, young one. The two you fear will hurt him will not. They care for him far more than they even know, and Harry has feelings just as strong. He is as happy as he's been in a long time.' _

Hermione was slightly afraid at first, not at the Phoenix, but at the voice she heard inside of her head. She reached up absentmindedly to stroke Myral's feathers and looked to Harry, who nodded towards Myral, letting Hermione know she wasn't going crazy. _'I can talk to you in my head?' _Hermione asked, and continued after Myral told her that Harry was allowing the connection through his telekinetic powers. _'I guess I'm just glad he's happy then. It's still hard to see Bellatrix as anything but a Death Eater.'_

Myral trilled softly as Hermione continued to stroke her feathers. _'Phoenixes are very wise, young one. I saw into the mind of Bellatrix Black, and she is no more a Death Eater than you are, and her feelings for Harry are deep and true.As for Nymphadora, she is pure of heart and cares for Harry just as much as Bellatrix. Please, rest your mind. Your friend is in good hands.'_ Hermione just nodded as Myral trilled softly once again and flew back to perch herself on Harry's shoulders.

"Bellatrix, Tonks, I'm sorry. I just don't want Harry to get hurt." Hermione said, looking between the two, who both smiled and nodded at her. Tonks went to hug Hermione, but Bellatrix was hesitant. After Tonks broke away, Hermione saw Bellatrix looking nervous. Trusting the Phoenix, Hermione walked up to Bellatrix and embraced her. It was awkward at first, but then Bellatrix returned the embrace passionately, whispering a 'thank you.'

"Well since you're all getting along, I guess I can try and get you guys to learn some stuff. Tonks, Bellatrix, give me a hand?" Harry asked, looking at the two of them. They nodded and walked to Harry, smiling at him. "Let's start with a shield charm. Tonks, put as much power you can into a Reductor Curse." She looked at him apprehensively, but walked about ten yards and faced him. "Go." Tonks fired and just as the large blue beam was going to smash into Harry, the brilliant silver shield erected in front of him and Myral and the beam bounced off harmlessly, only to crash into the wall across from Harry resulting in a massive explosion, causing everyone to look at him in awe.

"Harry, what kind of shield is that? I've never seen anything like that, I've never seen anything that can bounce curses off of it. And don't all shield charms drain you completely in a very short amount of time?" Bellatrix was now hanging off of his arm, loving the fact that she could be close to him and not have Tonks angry with her.

Harry smiled and kissed Bellatrix on the cheek and took her hand in his, causing her to sigh happily. He walked towards the group and kissed Tonks, and led her to the others. "That's the Impenetrabiilis Contego shield. I like to do it wandlessly and wordlessly so that its unexpected but that takes practice. Use your wands just like casting Protego, but say 'Impenetrabiilis Contego.' You'll find it's a bit more draining than the Protego Shield." He watched as everyone tried unsuccessfully to do this, save Tonks and Bellatrix. Tonks held the shield for about five seconds before dropping to her knees panting for breath, and Bellatrix lasted for about double that, then fell to the side, only to have Harry catch her. "You did good. I only lasted about fifteen seconds my first time with a wand." She beamed and he couldn't help but brush his lips against hers, sucking on her lower lip softly, causing her to moan. He smiled against her lips, causing her to giggle. Harry picked her up and Ennervated both of the older women. "Keep going, guys." He told Hermione, Ron, Neville and Luna, who looked just as drained as Tonks and Bellatrix had, and they hadn't even produced anything.

"Merlin, Harry," Neville said, wiping beads of sweat off of his forehead, "I've never been this drained in my life, how can you keep it up so long, and without a wand at that?" Everyone nodded in agreement.

Harry shrugged, "I've had a ton of practice."

"How, exactly? Its only been two months since we were at the Ministry." Tonks said, curiousity of how Harry was able to do so much overwhelming her.

Another cryptic smile annoyed both her and Bellatrix further. "You'll know soon enough." He said, ignoring their pointed looks at him. "Anyways, keep practicing that, all of you. You won't have trouble with the Ministry for performing magic out of school, thank Myral for that. She took me in to disable your Traces."

The four underage Sorcerer's were ecstatic that they would not have to wait another year for their Traces to be removed. A chorus of 'thank you's' and 'you're the greatest's.'

"Well, keep practicing that. We'll need to get going, but we can do this as much as you guys want, just use those fake Galleons to let me know when you want to come here and I'll send Myral to get you." Harry said, wanting some alone time with Bellatrix and Tonks and to get some food into his stomach. More thank you's came as Myral returned the four young witches and wizards to their homes. She returned with a trill and gracefully flew back to perch on Harry's shoulder. "I think its time to pay someone a visit, then I want to take you two out to a nice dinner in Diagon Alley." He smiled as they both kissed him on each cheek. "Grab on." '_Myral, would you mind taking us into the office of Cornelius Fudge?'_ Harry asked. The Phoenix agreed and Harry smirked.

"What are you so happy about?" Tonks asked, confused at his sudden change in expression.

Harry looked at her and smiled. "Oh, nothing. Just grab on before she takes off without you!" He laughed as they both grabbed onto him quickly, just before they disappeared in a flash of fire. They reappeared in the office of the Minister of Magic, much to Tonks' and Bellatrix's surprise. "Fudge." Harry said, scaring the pathetic man that was their Minister out of his concentrated state. As soon as he looked up, Harry flicked his wrist towards the leader of the Magical World and uttered, "Imperio!"

The two women looked at Harry incredulously. Bellatrix spoke first. "Harry, what do you think you are doing? When he is released from your curse he will send you straight away to Azkaban." She said sharply, her heart racing at the idea of her Harry in Azkaban. "Please, Harry. I don't want to lose you!" She actually had tears in her eyes.

Harry felt bad instantly for not explaining his intentions. He took Bellatrix's small hand in his own and kissed her cheek lightly, lingering for a few seconds. The ex Death Eater smiled up at him as she enjoyed the burn of his kiss. "It's okay, guys. I'll have Fudge do what I want, and then he'll forget everything, except for the fact that he pardoned you so he doesn't undo it." Harry pulled out his wand and smilled evilly, scaring the two women he was with. "But first, I think our dear Minister should pay for what he did to us all." At the quizzical looks he was receiving from the two, Harry continued. "You and Sirius spent fifteen years in Azkaban, Dumbledore and I were slandered all year and I was tortured by that Umbridge bitch."

Harry waved his hand again, causing Fudge to become aware of his surroundings. He looked up at Harry, who had his wand leveled directly above his heart and cried out. Harry waved his hand in a circle around the room, casting a Imperturbable Charm. "Potter, what are you doing here?" He said, frightened at the look in the boy's eyes.

The feral grin that appeared on Harry's face scared everyone in the room, and caused the room to drop twenty degrees. "Two things, Fudge." He nodded in Bellatrix's direction. Fudge's eyes followed his nod and his eyes widened at seeing her. "She's no Death Eater. Bellatrix Black was under the Imperious Curse the entire time you claimed her to be an enemy of the state by her dead husband." He walked over and smiled at her shocked look and held her left forearm to Fudge, revealing the absence of the Dark Mark.

As he was walking back towards Fudge, who was sitting behind his large, ornate desk, the Minister pulled his wand. "Stupefy!" He cried, scared of what was to come.

Harry didn't even lift a hand to defend himself. His silver shield erupted around him and absorbed Fudge's curse effortlessly. Just before he was about to try and curse Harry again, the boy summoned Fudge's wand to his hand, dropping it on the ground while drawing his. "You will completely pardon Bellatrix Black for all crimes she comitted under the Imperius Curse or I will kill you." Ignoring the gasps from Tonks and Bellatrix and the look of anger on Fudge's face, he continued. "So, Cornelius, what will it be?" The Minister spat on the ground in front of Harry from across his desk. "The hard way, I see. Crucio!" Harry smiled as Fudge writhed and screamed on the ground. After about thirty seconds, Tonks stopped him. "Fine, fine…" He grumbled, Ennervating the Minister and wandlessly elevating him back into his chair. "Imperio!" He said, flicking his wrist at the disoriented Minister. After Cornelius Fudge had pardoned Bellatrix under the pretense that she was Imperiused by her husband that she never truly wanted to marry, Harry altered Fudge's memory and Disapparated the three of them to the alley behind the Leaky Cauldron.

The boy waved his hand at the brick wall and it began to reform itself into an archway into the magical strip-mall. Before he could move into the alley, Bellatrix seized his arm and turned him around to face her. With tears in her eyes, she pressed her lips against his forcefully, surprising him at first, but he responded when he felt her tongue brushing over his lips and then against his own when he opened his own mouth. They broke apart after a few seconds, Harry's arm still around Bellatrix's waist, when Tonks teared up and entered their embrace. She wrapped an arm around her Aunt and one around Harry, pressing herself as close to them as she could. Tonks kissed Bellatrix lightly on the cheek and then moved to Harry, lightly kissing him, but then turned more passionate when Harry took his free arm to pull Tonks closer, caressing her tongue with his and sucking gently on her lower lip. They all broke apart, Harry looking stoic while Tonks and Bellatrix cried. Harry allowed Bellatrix into his embrace again as she broke down once more upon thanking Harry for everything he's doing. When she reluctantly broke away, the two women laughed loudly as Harry said, "Now how do I get you two to snog." As the laughing died down into giggles, Harry continued. "I'm serious." He said loudly, almost whining, trying to lighten the mood, causing them to laugh even harder.

As they finally began their walk into Diagon Alley, Tonks winked at Harry. "Maybe later, if you show us a good enough time." She said, looking to her Aunt and giggling once more.

Harry stopped dead in his tracks. "Seriously?" He muttered, praying to whatever particular higher power was watching over him at the moment that they weren't teasing.

Bellatrix walked the few paces back to Harry, exaggerating her step. "Seriously." She whispered huskily, licking her lips and forcefully pulling Harry into a kiss once more, much to his delight. When Bellatrix pulled away, Harry looped his arm through her's and then gave his other to Tonks when they caught up with her and resumed their journey to Vexler's Wizarding Cuisine.

As expected, just about everyone on the darkening alley were completely afraid of seeing Bellatrix, which angered Harry to no end. On top of that, he saw Rita Skeeter transform into her Animagus form and fly along with her quill and notepad and knew that there would be a headline about the Boy-Who-Lived dating a Death Eater and an Auror at once. It took the two women all of their strength to stop Harry from blasting the beetle/reporter into oblivion.

Just as the three were about to enter the restaurant the telltale cracks alerted Harry to the presence of the cloaked and masked figures, ten of them at his count He quickly cast a Disillusionment Charm on Bellatrix and forced his way in front of Tonks.

The shoppers in Diagon Alley were too stunned at the appearance of the Death Eaters to hide. One of the Death Eaters fired a Killing Curse directly at Tonks, enraging Harry to no end. He began to feel himself slipping, his anger taking over him as he and Dumbledore feared.He quickly summoned a marble stone to absorb the curse, As the young man saw red, he arced his wand and shot three Killing Curses at the enemy, dropping them instantly with his deadly accuracy.

The people of Diagon Alley were staring at the Golden Boy, complete and total fear of the change in the boy since they last saw him in the papers after the incident in the Department of Mysteries. They had remembered Harry to be a mediocre wizard at best, but now, he had killed three Death Eaters with one wave of his wand.

Even though she knew Harry could overpower the large group of the Dark Lords followers, she sent for the Order, since she knew there would be trouble with the Ministry. As Harry was locked in battle, the top members of the Order had Apparated into the fray. Two members he hadn't seen in a while were among them, Moody and Minerva Mcgonagall, who were amazed at the power they felt eminating from the teenaged wizard. They were awed when Harry absorbed a Cruciatus shot by what seemed to be the Death Eater leading the attack and flicked the curse back with a wave of his hand, hitting their leader directly over his heart. As he dropped to the ground writhing and screaming, the all of the Order minus the Headmaster stood watching, too stunned to move.

Harry's anger was controlling him completely, and he was oblivious when the Dark Lord himself Apparated onto the rooftop of the bookstore, Flourish and Blotts. As he heard the screams behind him, he turned just in time to see the Killing Curse flying right towards him from above. Just as it was about to hit him, much to everyone's horror, the Phoenix Harry had bonded with appeared, flames surrounding her as she took the curse for her familiar. Rage still controlling him, he flew up to the rooftop, just feet away from the Dark Lord.

All of the Order members watched in horror, thinking the boy had a Death Wish. Voldemort was too shocked at Harry's proximity, he barely had time to disspell what seemed to be the Incarcerous Charm.

Those on the side of the light were forced to fight as Voldemort's Death Eaters began to fire curses at them, knowing that the Dark Lord wanted Harry for himself. At this point in time, Bellatrix couldn't remain out of the fight any longer. Her and Moody were the only ones who were firing Killing Curses at them, but missed in all of their attempts.

When Harry noticed that the Order were losing, he quickly Apparated down and made his way, shielding Mcgonagall from a Cruciatus Curse fired by the head Death Eater, who was now back on his feet. Once again, Harry deflected the curse that was previously believed to be unstoppable. He conjured a marble stone in front of Moody as a Killing Curse was shot towards him. Wanting to end the battle quickly when Voldemort appeared next to his Death Eaters, shocked to see Bellatrix deuling alongside the Order. With another arc of his wand, he simultaneously killed the remaining followers, leaving the Dark Lord amazed.

"You just don't know when to quit, do you Tom?" Harry asked, leaving the crowd confused at Harry's use of the name 'Tom'.

Voldemort's face contorted with rage at Harry's comment and upon seeing his previously most loyal Death Eater on the side of the light. "Well, well, Bellatrix. It seems I was wrong about you. You shall pay for your betrayal." Before anyone noticed, Voldemort had cast the Cruciatus Curse on Bellatrix, and as she fell to the ground screaming hoarsely, Harry quickly waved his wand at her, disspelling the Torture Curse.

In a flash, Harry had Apparated just feet from Voldemort, using his Occlumency to keep his scar from hurting. Before the Dark Lord knew what was happening, he was on the ground, yelling out, the pain he was feeling was comparable to the pain he felt when he possessed Harry. Just as Harry was going to attempt to bind Voldemort, Aurors appeared, staring amazed at the boy and the bodies of the Death Eaters. Harry was distracted, which was enough time for Voldemort to Disapparate, much to his annoyance. Still in a state of utter anger at the Death Eaters for putting his loved ones in harm and the Aurors for distracting him, he walked back to the crowd of Order members and Aurors. The look in the boy's eyes frightened everyone except for the Headmaster, Tonks and Bellatrix. "Albus, I need to speak with you, along with Tonks, Bellatrix, Ron and Hermione."

"Mr. Potter, you have a lot to answer for-" an Auror began, but was cut off as Harry silenced him with a wave of his hand.

"Professor Mcgonagall, would you join us, please?" Harry asked politely, smirking to himself as the Auror's lips were still moving. Too shocked to say anything, she only nodded. "Right then, grab on, everyone." When everyone was attached, he snapped his fingers and they appeared in Dumbledore's office, much to the Transfiguration Professor's surprise.

"Hogwarts? But how? And the Death Eaters? And He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" She was so confused that Harry actually laughed, betraying his earlier demeanor or seriousness.

"Professor, I can't explain at the moment, but I need something done for me." Harry turned to the Headmaster and began. "Albus, while I held Riddle under the Cruciatus Curse a few minutes ago, I saw his thoughts. The Horcruxes are protected by a spell I cannot break. The only way to lift the spell is to destroy the last Horcrux he made." He said seriously, sadness in his eyes as he looked to Bellatrix and Tonks, both of whom knew that what they were about to hear was bad news.

"Might I assume that you know the location of the last Horcrux that Tom made?" Albus asked, noticing Harry's look of sadness.

"It is here. I am Tom's last Horcrux." Everyone but Dumbledore gasped at the news.

"Harry, what do you mean? Only inanimate objects can be transformed into Horcruxes." Hermione said, a feeling of dread coming over her.

Before Harry could speak, Dumbledore started. "That is incorrect, Ms. Granger. The snake Nagini that Voldemort is rather fond of is a Horcrux."

Tonks looked scared. "So how do we get rid of the Horcrux inside of Harry?" Her and Bellatrix looked extremely apprehensive.

"You aren't going to like what I have to say, any of you. When Voldemort tried to kill me as a child, he had planned to create his last Horcrux with my families murders, but when he tried to kill me, the ritual used for creating Horcruxes took that as the terrible thing that Riddle did to rip a piece of his soul away, which is why the curse rebounded, along with the fact that my mother gave me blood protection." Harry looked at Bellatrix and Tonks sadly, then his gaze drifted to Albus Dumbledore, his mentor and friend. "Albus, you need to use the Killing Curse on me, there is no other way for his defeat." Harry spoke the words fearlessly, knowing that he would die for a good cause. Although the curse would probably kill him, there was a chance that it would only destroy the piece of Voldemort's soul and leave him able to live a life with his friends, which he considered family, and the two people he thought he loved.

Everyone but Dumbledore, whose eyes were full of unshed tears, thought Harry was telling a bad joke. When they saw his look of fierce determination, they knew him to be serious. Everyone was crying freely at the boy's predicament. Tonks attempted to get to Harry, but collapsed into a chair near Dumbledore's desk. Bellatrix, however, was more able to control her emotions. Still crying, she slowly made her way to him and kissed him with more passion than she had ever experienced in her life. The kiss was slow, but lasted what seemed to be an eternity for the both of them. When Harry pulled away for air, he supported Bellatrix and walked to Tonks, who was still openly sobbing and pulled her up, burying both of their faces into his chest. "Harry, p-please d-d-don't. I- I think I'm falling in love with you." Tonks told him, shyly looking up at him. "There has to be another way."

It took all of Harry's powers of Occlumency to keep himself stoic. Harry just moved a few strands of Tonks' brilliant brunette hair out of her face and leaned down to kiss her as passionately as Bellatrix. "I want both of you to know that there is a chance for me to make it through this, that the curse will kill only the piece of Tom's soul, but it is quite a small chance." He looked from Tonks to Bellatrix. "I have not figured out what love truly is because of the way I was brought up. The many hardships I've had to endure. Please don't think I'm complaining, I know many have had much harder times than I have, I'm only trying to explain my feelings for you two." The room once again grew a little loud as people cried, this time Albus more than the others. "I know the love I have for Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Moony, Albus, Professor Mcganagall and a ton of others, and I love you Tonks, and you Bellatrix in that way. But I don't know what romantic love feels like. I do, however, believe that you have shown me, and in a short amount of time. So, if I don't make it this time, promise me that you'll carry out my duties and kill the Horcruxes. I've left a list with their locations to Albus." Albus nodded, sniffling.

"Harry, please. I'm begging you. Don't leave me! Don't leave us!" Bellatrix cried, the love she felt from the young man before her, not just because he was a hero to the Wizarding World, but because he helped her, and she had fallen for him.

With one more kiss to each of them, he reluctantly pulled away and moved to Ron and Hermione, the former holding Hermione up as she sobbed into him while crying himself. "You two have been amazing to me. Ron, the first true friend I had and Hermione, the second mother I really had." The last statement had everyone laughing during their fits of crying, and Hermione rushed and hugged Harry harder than he'd ever been hugged in his life. "And the third was Mrs. Weasley. Ron, I feel I have become part of your family, and should this kill me, I would be honored to be buried in your family plot, if you'll have me."

Harry had extended his hand to Ron, but in a gesture rarely seen with the youngest Weasley, hey pulled Harry into a hug much life Hermione's. "I love you, mate. You are my brother, in my entire family's eyes, minus Percy of course, you are the son of Arthur and Molly, brother of Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ginny and myself. It would be more than an honor to have you there."

The two broke their embrace as they broke away, and Harry headed for the Headmasters desk, at which the previous and current Transfigurations Professor stood, even the normally stern and stoic Mcgonagall crying openly. "Oh, Potter. No, Harry. I never show love for students, mainly because I never have bonds that are as strong as the one I share as you, with the exception of few," she looked to Ron and Hermione."I just want you to know, Harry, that I am so very proud of you and I beg of you to please find a way to do this differently."

"I would, Professor, but there isn't another way to destroy the Horcruxes. If I were to kill him without destroying those, he would only return again and again, and I fear he would grow stronger each time." Harry said, pulling Mcgonagall into a tight hug, which she returned with love he felt that she would never be able to show. Harry planted a kiss on her forhead, and he let her go, but not before kissing his cheek lightly. "Thank you so much for everything, Professor."

"Please, you are to address me as Minerva when you return. And I hope to Merlin you will." Harry and herself shared a smile and Harry prayed that he would live to see that day. "Thank you for everying, Minerva." He looked lastly to Dumbledore. "Albus, I am so sorry for my behavior at the beginning of the summer. I was unable to see past my anger and greif to understand that you could make mistakes. You see, you have been my mentor, and my respect and loyalty for you was matched by none whatsoever." Tears were flowing from the Headmaster's face. "You've been a friend, a mentor, and treated me with respect, not because I'm a stupid hero to most of the idiots that think I had special powers as a child, but the real me. I consider you to be among my truest friends, Albus, but I am afraid it is time, my friend. I am sorry that you need to do this, but it is necessary." Harry looked down and smiled, knowing this would be their first step in destroying the Dark Lord.

"I am deeply touched by what you tell me, Harry." He embraced the boy, and as he pulled away, he pulled out his wand, trying hardest not to pay attention to everyone's sobs and pleas to stop. "I'm so sorry that you have this burden upon you, and I swear upon my magic that I will seek out and destroy Voldemort's remaining Horcruxes, definitely with the help of your friends, and, as I hope dearly, you." Dumbledore lifted his wand directly to Harry's scar. "I'm so sorry. Avada Ke-"

Just as Dumbledore was about to do what was necessary, Myral appeareed, apparently hearing Harry's last words for her,now that it was time for his departure. After strokng Myral for a few minutese and letting it nudge his face." They looked at each other longingly for a while before the Phoenix had joined Fawkes and begun to trill in song, "I'm afraid it is time, Albus." Harry said, looking incredibly stoic, especially knowing what was at stake. After a last kiss from the still crying Tonks and Bellatrix, he nodded at Dumbledore, who raised his wand to Harry's scar once again.

Albus didn't waste time. "Avada Kedavra!." He said, gently but with haste. When the swishing green bolt hit Harry, the women screamed, but Harry didn't fall. "Oh dear, it seems I can't kill you. The love in my heart prevents it, I'm afraid. We'll have to rethink this."

Harry knew what he had to do as soon as the words were spoken. He looked around to everyone, his gaze lingering on Tonks and Bellatrix the longest, giving them his silent goodbyes before he what he believed to be the right thing for him in the war. Wearing a smile that was definitely not forced or faked, he spoke without his voice cracking. "Good bye everyone. Tonks, Bellatrix, in case I don't come out of this, I want you to know that I love you both very much." He looked to his Phoenix. '_You have no idea how I wish I had more time with you. I pray I will not die from this, but if I do, my time with you, however short, has been wonderful. You truly are a great friend, Myral._'

The Phoenix, knowing what Harry was going to do contrinued to trill along with Fawkes, but spoke to the boy telekenetically. '_I regret it as well.'_ She said, tears forming in her eyes. _'I will still be able to talk to you on the other side, my friend, but I also pray that you will have more time with your loved ones._'

After her reply, Harry raised his wand to his head and did his best to remain resolute even as he saw the others expressions at his action. "Avada Kedavra."

Everything was black.

Author's Note: I'm very sorry that it took so damn long for this to come out, but I was busy with school and I'm also a chronic pain patient, and the last few weeks has been very bad since I had knee surgery a month ago. Things like that make writing difficult to do. I decided to cut down on chapter size a bit. They shouldn't be more than 8-15 thousand. And I WILL try to update at least weekly maybe ten days. I hope you all decide to stick with me, because I have some great ideas for how this story will go.

And trust me, Harry is not dead. Sorry to ruin that part, I just want everyone to stick with it. I don't know if you'd do that anyways, since I've never wrote anything like this, so I'd better play it safe.

Everyone, have a great day!


	3. Author's Note

Hello Everyone-

There are a lot of things that you, the reader's, have mentioned that I need to work on that I myself know to be true, therefore, I am going to begin a new story as soon as I'm finished typing this. The plot will be very similar, although I will break chapters up into 5-7k word segments and the entire thing will be a lot more detailed and a lot more will be explained.

I also realize that many of the story's character's were not necessarily out of character, since my story is set in an alternate universe to the canonical plot, but the reactions of certain character's were either too lax or the opposite, and this will change in the other story.

Lastly, I apologize for the big gaps between the chapters as well as the gap between Chapter 2 and this note, but I have many other obligations. I have the plot worked out already, so with the new, shorter 5-7k word chapters, there should be an update every 10-12 days at most.

Chapter 1 of 'The Power' will be going up shortly. It will be rated M and will be listed under Adventure/Romance with HP/NT, HP/BL and HP/NT/BL as the main romantic arc of the story. There will be other relationships mentioned, some canon, some not. 'The Power', like its predecessor, will be packed with action and adventure, so look out for that to be released within the next 3-4 dayys, maybe earlier.


End file.
